Broken Wings: Deadgirl
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! JT and Rickie's relationship goes to hell after finding the 'Deadgirl': Sexual themes, violence, extreme language, alcohol/drug use, and attempted rape! I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL TO THIS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally a new Deadgirl fanfic just because I totally fell in love with Noah and Shiloh but mainly Noah Segan btw this is going to be a slash fic later on in the story so don't worry! If you do not like slash, DO NOT READ! **

**Broken Friendship: Deadgirl**

**::**

The second night with that woman, Rickie finally decided to show his face. He was shaking, afraid and saddened that they had to end their relationship on a fucking woman that took every fucking beating and gun shot from JT and never even came close to dying. He was lucky enough to not even getting one fist or one single violent swing from JT after witnessing a horrific scene.

Rickie felt like crying he felt like literally breaking the fuck down; his knees almost gave out but he managed to simply stand and wade it out the best he could. His heart was beating pretty rapid but it was all good as JT finished his business pulling up his intense red undies climbing off of the table to face frightened Rickie. "So, you finally show your face?" JT raised a hand to itch those three imperfect scars on the side of his face, flicking his burned-out cigarette to the side. Rickie just stared thinking about how fucked up JT was; he wasn't himself anymore, the old JT was gone and it broke his heart. JT followed Rickie's eyes towards the woman; "Fuck JT what in the fuck has gotten into you, you are not even fucking you anymore man?" the youngest one freaked pulling at his dark hair.

JT cocked his head slightly and gave him a grin. "What, you don't like me anymore Rickie-boy?" JT began to shuffle his way toward the terrified kid, pulling out another cigarette from the pocket of his jacket.

Rickie could eventually smell him; booze, stale smoke and other sense-assulting aromas that made his nose wrinkle and his tongue curl. "The fuck I do, you're fucking insane JT and there is no helping you!" Rickie didn't bother at all with the little strand of hair that dangled freely in his face, he was too flustered and furious at the moment to pay any attention to anything at all; he missed his friend and he wanted him back. JT let out one of those simple laughs that he always did and turned to look at that woman he just previously fucked. "Oh Rickie, Rickie if only you knew how it felt, how good it feels to fuck a woman, but you don't because you're a fucking fag!" JT spit in his friend's face, finally lighting his smoke.

Watching him light up that cigarette ticked him off pretty bad; "YOU FUCK!" Rickie swung his hand and knocked the matchbox and the cigarette from JT's fingers, getting him good between the eyes. After watching JT collect himself from the surprising face full of fist, he wiped his nose and gave Rickie a crooked smile; "Whoa man, that was a pretty good hit, I'll definitely give you points for that!" JT reached out to pat him on the shoulder when Rickie smacked his hand away and bumped shoulders as he passed him.

"Oh Rickie, come on man, don't be such a puss, now come out I won't hurt you," Rickie wasn't hiding he was trying to get out of here, attempting to leave before becoming JT. As he ran down the dark halls, he felt an unexpected tear drip.

He missed his childhood friend, he missed the way he'd noogy him all to hell and call him a bitch, and he even missed the way he would comfort him when Rickie needed someone to confide in he was there all the fucking time. So stopping in his tracks, Rickie backed up into the wall hard and slid down. His vision was blurry and his head was cloudy and eventually he was out totally unaware of what happened next.

.

As the room started coming back to him and his vision was repairing itself once again, Rickie involuntarily jumped onto his knees but fell back over in pain that had built up in his lower abdomen. "Uh damn!" Rickie landing on his stomach with his face melted into the cement ground beneath him, his nose taking in the horrid stench of the room. "Come on Rickie stand up," JT jumped his ass up from his recliner lost in the darkness and shadows and walked up to Rickie, pulling him up by the upper arm hard. Rickie let out a muffled groan and fell almost limp against JT's bare chest.

In the background the woman strapped to the table moaned and turned her head a few times but nothing more and JT looked at Rickie pushing him aside.

"Sorry Rickie-boy I don't roll that way," JT pulled out his half-empty pack of cigarettes and tossed them onto the recliner picking up a half eaten bag of cheese-balls. Rickie himself stood to his feet and wiped at his mouth. "Fuck you JT!" Rickie shoved at JT getting more of his attention than he really needed; JT just stared him down for a few seconds and pulled him by his dark hair and through him up against a nearby wall getting too close for comfort. "Oh now look at Rickie cussing like a sailor at his fucking best friend," JT let his right forearm rest against the wall next Rickie's head picking at a hole in the wall, those steel blue eyes glaring deep into his own.

Rickie swallowed and glared back pushing away. "Get the fuck away!" Rickie pushed his ex-friend away again only getting a fist in the face, bloodi-ing his lip again. JT never wanted to do that but it was in his blood now, boiling to the fucking edge.

Rickie felt his own blood drip into the palm of his hand as he watched it form into a tiny puddle.

**  
::**

**E/N: The ending to the first beginning chapter so stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Johnny VS Rickie, and then all fucking hell breaks loose; Wheeler and JT deal with the deadgirl and Jt and Rickie's relationship takes a completely wrong turn;**

Broken Wings: Deadgirl

**::**

Rickie was now facing his ex-best friend, staring at those three individual scars on the side of his face thinking about how a person could change in just 24 hours. He wanted JT back not this completely insane motherfucker standing before him breathing smoke into his face. "Come on Rickie, I'll give you a free lesson, she's pretty good," JT leaned into his forearm against the wall turning his body to look at that bruised and beaten dead-woman on the table. Rickie stood there, his arms at his sides with jelly legs and trembling lips.

"I'm leaving JT, I can't fucking stand you anymore," Rickie managed to ease his way passed JT without getting another fist in the face or a knee in the gut and he watched him leave but spoke a few words before he was gone. "Just stay Rickie, give her a good screw and have a fucking beer," JT wasn't about to give up just yet; he walked up toward the naked woman on the table, who was gazing up at the ceiling with death in her eyes totally motionless and ran a fingertip over her belly to her vaginal area. Rickie shook in sight of it and started to walk out only to run into Wheeler, that fucking pot head fucktard. "Stay Rick, she really is some nice pussy," Wheeler smiled rubbing underneath his nose staring back at the woman underneath JT's fingertips, literally.

"..." Rickie left in silence, hoping JT didn't wander off to find him but he was lucky enough for that to not happen;

After leaving the abandoned institute, Rickie made his way back to the high school only to return and get cornered by that cock-sucking jock Johnny and his fucking ass-whore Dwyer. Rickie flinched when he was pushed up into the lockers, causing his own locker to shut;

Johnny had on a smirk but that suddenly changed into something more intense and serious. "So you're still making googly faces at my girl huh, what have I told you about that butt-fuck?" Dwyer stood right beside Johnny as he grabbed Rickie by the collar of his t-shirt and held him against the lockers getting in his face. Rickie didn't make a sound or any movement at all besides making a pissy face which didn't work for him too well. The bell rang for next period and Johnny was a little too late on the punch; another bruise to add to Rickie's growing collection. So he let him go and threatened him, but Rickie was all too use to that by now. "You better back off fucktard for your own good," both Johnny and Dwyer gave him a grisly look before losing themselves in the midst of kids heading to class.

Rickie messed with his wrinkled to fuck shirt and went to his next class.

**.**

**.**

Damnit there she was again; how was it his fault for this? She was almost everywhere he was and it was almost driving him mad; he doesn't even know if he could handle any more beatings but that's what was going to happen and he wasn't going to run away from it like a little bitch, fuck no! The best thing to do was to not pay any attention to Joann at all, but fuck that was too hard! English class Rickie suffered severely.

Math class he suffered even more but he soon got over it; it was almost the end of the day and this time Johnny had no reason to beat the fuck out of Rickie. But he did anyway;

After changing from gym class, Rickie locked his locker and swung his bag over his shoulder but he dropped it on the floor when Johnny came back to finish the job. He slammed him hard this time against the lockers and got even closer than before; that was fucking too close and Rickie wanted to kick him in the fucking balls so damn hard he'd regurgitate them back the fuck up! "Get the hell off me Johnny!" Rickie instantly grew some balls and stuck up for himself, wiggling against the jock's grasp. The dirty blond fuck just looked at him and smiled along with Dwyer and his fucking retarded-ness. "Whoa Rickie, stop making me seem like a fucking gay-tard now!" he stepped off just a little backing up into Dwyer by accident and grabbed a fist-full of Rickie's dark hair, slamming him harder into the lockers and punching him a good one in the gut just below the ribs.

Rickie began to cough hard and uncontrollably. God it fucking hurt to have that happen to him every day but who the hell really cared? It would finally teach him a thing or two about trying to stick up for himself. "Fuck off Johnny!" Rickie stated loudly and firm, standing his ground with his back off of the lockers.

Dwyer whispered something into John's ear and then there was another fist to the gut and then another, then another and finally one to the face to end it.

"Back off of my girl, Rickie!" Johnny spat giving him one last good kick in the side but that somehow didn't shut Rickie up; he got to his knees and wrapped his arms around the jock's lower waist, knocking him to the ground with him. It all happened too fast even Dwyer didn't know how to react, let alone get Rickie the hell off of him. "Fuck, get off of me you fuck!" Johnny and Dwyer both fought to get Rickie off but he was dominating like a boss and surely bruising the fuck out of Johnny's face.

**.**

**.**

JT finished fucking the woman another time just to let off some steam and sat back in his cushioned chair, smoking a cigarette. "She's nice but fuck she needs a good lubing up, she's bone dry," he inhaled the deadly fumes and blew them right back out rubbing his slightly throbbing crotch.

Wheeler watched and thought; maybe Rickie was right, this wasn't right, it was fucked up! JT fucking a dead chick? Too weird; "JT, I think Rickie was right, this is pretty fucked up, I mean she's not human, is she?" JT just looked back at him without even saying a word; he didn't want to hear that and his face expressed it clearly. "Well too bad Wheeler, Rickie is just a lonely little virgin boy, don't let him scare you,"

**.**

After school, the boys had finally left the gym room only to be hauled out by the principle himself; the principle had a long talk with the two boys before letting them go-with a three-day suspension.

Rickie had a broken nose, and Johnny had a cut lip, and damaged-to-hell jaw. How much more fucked up could Rickie's life get?

**::**

**E/N: Well there you guys have it for the second chapter! A little too violent and crazy language but you know who cares? :) see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just some more messed up scenarios; more bad language, and broken friendship yada-yada!**

Broken Wings: Deadgirl

**::**

Rickie managed to keep his ass inside the house those three days off from school with an annoying bandage covering his broken nose thinking too much about what happened between him and Johnny and JT and fucking everything else. It was driving him to the fucking edge and it was killing him inside; these thoughts, these crazy fucked up thoughts pulled him apart and all he could do was hide in his music, as he stuck in his earphones turning it up to an appropriate volume.

His mom was gone again, and the house was empty. Rickie wasted most of his time wandering around the house, going from room to room drowning slowly in the soft tempos and deep beats in his music.

Stopping in the kitchen, he opened the fridge only to pick out one of his mom's dearest beers and cracked it open; he stopped suddenly and took a slow sip. Why was he constantly thinking about JT? What the fuck? Why the hell hasn't he gotten over him yet; JT was nothing anymore, he was someone that Rickie fucking hated with a passion. After having only two beers, Rickie went into his room, turned the volume on his i-pod up a little louder and crashed into his bed, drowning his body into a river of sheets. He'd fallen asleep right away after that and his nose killed.

**.**

JT climbed off of the limp woman again pulling up his pants, taking full control of his heavy breathing pulling out a smoke. He hadn't showered in two days and he was begining to smell like a fucking bitch; he lit up his cigarette and pressed it to his lips to inhale, looking down at the dead-woman. What the fuck had he done to himself? The deadgirl began to smell horrid and it constantly pulled JT to the edge of throwing up after screwing her obedient body. He was alone, alone with a dead woman that was totally more than just a 'dead-woman' and he was almost starting to question his sanity. He needed more than just this, fuck he wanted more than what he was already getting but Rickie was gone, and wasn't planning on making another trip back.

As the night grew closer, Rickie woke himself up after a sudden loud, and obnoxious knock hit the door. He thought maybe it was all in his head because he was currently in the state of awake and still asleep but once he laid his head back down and turned to his side, it was there again and this time louder than the first time. Rickie had no choice but to get out of bed and stop that fucking knocking before he'd out of bed in a kind-of stupor manner Rickie yanked his ear-buds out of his ears and dropped the i-pod onto the bed. "I'm coming!" he raised his voice and the knocking stopped; Rickie looked out the 'peep' hole and was surprised to see who it was.

It was fuck-face JT standing there, those three cuts across one cheek, dark-circles, messy hair and filthy clothes. Rickie couldn't believe he was actually letting him inside but he did.

The two of them didn't say a word to each other; Rickie walked off into the other room while JT stood in place, hands in the pockets of his jacket, staring blankly into the open nothingness. God this made everything between them awkward and very uncomfortable when JT followed after Rickie into the family room which was empty as fuck. "Hey Rickie," JT was the first to break the silence but it didn't really work much; Rickie sucked in his bottom lip tightly and bit hard.

JT knew how big of an asshole and a creep and a fucking insane fucktard he's been these past two or three days; it was too hard to remember and he only wanted to regain back Rickie's friendship. So trying to ease the awkwardness and deafening silence between them, JT attempted to take a seat beside Rickie on the couch but he got up and walked out of the room without a word. JT swallowed lightly, swallowing phlegm in the process. He was hurt and feeling like a complete weird ass-fuck but he craved Rick's attention. "Come on Rickie, please say something," JT headed for his bedroom, the door closed. Rickie locked the door and sat on the edge of the bed holding his face in his hands. He tried his hardest not to shed a single tear and managed but JT's constant banging on the door wasn't really curing the terrible mood. "Fuck you JT, I don't want to say a fucking word to you!" he rubbed his bandaged nose thinking about how JT could just ignore something like that.

JT gritted his teeth together and put his head to the door. He was a terrible human being and there was no changing what he has done to himself and Rickie but all he wanted was someone there for him. "I-I'm sorry...for everything that's happened," JT groaned finally revealing to Rickie some of his true emotions; Rickie didn't have a clue how to take all of that in so he kicked a random shoe that lay on his floor watching it crash into his closet door.

"Go AWAY!" Rickie was furious now; he wanted nothing at all to do with JT. His eyes were wet with anger and sadness but that didn't stop him from cussing out JT like he did. "I know what I have done Rickie and I know I will be punished for this man, but that doesn't mean you have to stop talking to me, I-I miss you bro," JT lightly smacked the palm of his hand on the door and backed off a little wiping his eyes. "But if you really want me to go away, I will," JT said softly and in someway it startled Rickie. His skin tingled and he found goosebumps lining every inch of his skin like freckles. "Just go!" Rickie stated quietly than before pressing his body against the door, hoping to hear anything that would come out of JT's fucked-up mouth.

No response was Rickie's answer; he later heard the screen door open, slam and JT was gone.

**.**

That night Rickie couldn't sleep; he took some of his mom's pills to help him but those fuckers didn't help either. His thoughts were a mess and he was about ready to pull out his damn hair.

"Fuck!"

**::**

Rickie returned to that shitty high school with a clean bandage and the same old bruised eye. Some people still stared and watched as he walked by but not as much since it had happened, but Johnny the school football, basketball and whatever else fucking jock was a hell of a different story. His jaw was still messed up a bit, he could still talk but not well and he had to wear a weird blinding white cast that covered his bottom jaw stopping right beneath his adam's apple. He looked like a fucking dumbass honestly but no smile swept across Rickie's little face; he'd pass Johnny and Dwyer with a glare nothing more.

At lunch Rickie took a seat outside at his usual table where he used to sit and talk with Wheeler but that fag ass was gone. Taking a bite from his burger Rickie stared at all the kids wandering about, wondering if he'd ever get to see Joann again.

He didn't and it seemed like she wasn't around much anymore since the fight. Nothing too exciting happened that Monday. Rickie rode his bike home, put in his ear-buds and fell asleep on his bed.

**.**

JT screamed out loud and began to kick things around. Wheeler was playing with the woman, wondering why the hell JT was freaking out. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" JT cursed until his lungs burned like fuck and then he pulled on his hair and a few times he'd dropped to his knees, punched the ground only to get back up and kick more things around. Wheeler stopped what he was doing just to see what was up.

"What the hell is wrong with you JT?" the stoner asked rubbing the back of his neck, watching JT try to collect himself. The other teen tilted his head and smiled small his blue eyes wide as hell. JT was on the very edge of completely losing it all;

**::**

**E/N: Hey if you have been reading thanks a lot! Yes there is a lot of cussing in this story and I am NOT sorry because we all have freedom of speech and it makes everything sound much better :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Wings: Deadgirl**

::

Rickie's nose was still healing pretty slowly but fortunately for him he only had to wear a small slightly noticable bandage to conceal most of the bruising and bulge. The first thing he did as he woke up was shower, change his bandage,dress his ass and then head out for fucking school. He rode his bike and entered the building.

He'd almost forgotten about Johnny and his gay-ass buddy Dwyer for a moment before he fell hard onto his stomach in the middle of the west-wing hallway, reaching for his bag. Damnit who the fuck was it now! Rickie turned to look over his shoulder at who it was who had tripped him and holy fuck it was John and Dwyer again. "So you broke my jaw, pretty ballsy of you but you understand once I get this brace taken off I will have you're fucking a-AH FUCK!" Johnny lightly touched his jaw looking down at Rickie; Dwyer looked down too keeping those shit-colored eyes on him the whole time with a smirk that scared the fuck out of helpless Rick.

Trying to stand from the pain, Rickie licked his lips and brushed back the hair that dangled in his face; he smiled only slightly just to show that he wasn't going to take his shit anymore. "Well that jaw of yours is going to take weeks maybe even months to heal man," Rickie teased a bit feeling too good about it now that Johnny couldn't do a thing besides curse him out; he felt like he was the fucking dominant man now standing on top of the world.

"I can still kick the fuck out of you, you know so don't fucking push your luck you little fucker!" Johnny went through the throbbing jaw pain to get that out, getting too close for comfort. Dwyer still had his eyes on him, but he remained as fucking close as possible to John's ass peering over his shoulder with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

**.**

The two bastards left as soon as the bell rang and before long it was lunch time again. Rickie sat alone his eyes searching for any sign of Joann but nothing and to make things a little more weird Wheeler showed his ass with a terrible black eye. He found Rickie and sat beside him not even attempting to hide his eye. "Where the fuck have you been?" Rickie jumped up and grabbed him by his loose shirt, pushing him into the brick school siding. There were barely even any kids outside the school so it was no issue pushing a fucking stoner up against the wall. Wheeler gave a nervous laugh pushing Rickie off by the shoulders. "With JT and man, he's going fucking psycho I'm not kidding," Wheeler's child-like expression grew into something more scared and serious when he crossed his arms keeping his hands and fingertips warm underneath his armpits. Rickie backed off the twig and swallowed; he knew JT had gone crazy as soon as his fist had came crashing into his face, and he knew he had gone completely nuts after watching him fuck what was left of that woman on the table at that fucking mental institute. He kind of didn't want to hear anything about JT because it was literally driving him insane and mad with anger but he had to know what was going on. "He's missed too many days man, someone is going to know and who the fuck cares if he losses his damn mind!"Rickie looked at Wheeler's black eye and thought to himself.

Wheeler noticed Rickie's stare and touched his eye. "Yeah JT lost it but I told him he could, I mean not to be weird but I think he misses you Rickie-man, one day he tells me that he wants you dead and the next he-" Rickie stopped him there he really didn't want to hear what JT says about him; he didn't give a fucking shit about him anymore. Rickie left when the bell rang leaving Wheeler to do whatever.

**.**

**.**

JT looked down at the woman; she smelled literally like a rotting corpse. JT touched her cracked lips once before returning to his recliner, all torn and shitty.

He pulled another cigarette from his pocket and stuck it between his lips. He was so used to the taste of death on his breath that he could barely taste anything foul at all. He hadn't eaten in a few days besides some cheese-balls and Doritos Wheeler bought but that was it for food.

Soon JT had stopped fucking the woman; she was just getting too gross and disgusting that it was too hard to stand, just standing by her was terrible. He needed something new and fresh; clean and soft and something that smelled fucking good. He needed Wheeler on this one; tonight was their time to hunt.

**::**

**E/N: So I'm sorry for making this one so short but I felt that I should end this chapter there just so I can start it up next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well there will be some slash in this finally but some of it isn't good; there will be some tiny bits of Rickie/JT and attempted rape involving Rickie; just read because you will find out about a lot of shit in this chapter!**

****

Broken Wings: Deadgirl

**::**

That night JT and Wheeler had waited outside a Casey's general store hoping to see some sexy woman walk by. Of course it took like 30 minutes or more for someone fine enough to come along and when she did, Wheeler stepped out of the car to do his thing. JT watched but tried not to bring attention to himself; at first it was all going smoothly. He brought the big woman to the back of the beat up piece of shit car, and popped the hood; what she wanted was some weed but Wheeler was a liar and instead pulled out a heavy ass crow-bar and swung it at the woman's head. They both thought she'd be on the ground by now but instead of falling the big woman remained on her two feet, blood dripping down slowly from her temple to her forehead.

Wheeler began to freak out shaking with the crow-bar in hand. That's when JT stepped out and attempted to help but the woman was strangely too strong for the two twigs to handle on their own. The woman pushed Wheeler to the ground and she head-butted the fuck out of JT, also knocking his ass down. Luckily for them the general store was currently vacant and the woman was just out here having a drink.

"Piss off!" the woman walked over to her car, flipped her big wavy hair to one side and got into the vehicle driving off like a fucking maniac. JT cursed many times before getting back into the car; they left and returned to the institute.

When the two boys arrived back to the asylum, Wheeler had decided that it would be best if he'd leave for the night but when he tried to leave JT grabbed him by the forearm stopping him. "Hey where are you going Wheeler?" JT asked popping in another cigarette letting him go; Wheeler put his sleeve up to his bloody nose looking at JT with such fear in his eyes swallowing some of his blood. "I-I have to go home man, my mom will freak," Wheeler made out beneath the blood-stained sleeve pressed up against his nose, looking down. He was almost too scared what JT would do now that he was leaving him; he knew his mom would freak but that wasn't the reason why he wanted to leave.

JT inhaled and after a few seconds exhaled the smoke; "Well sure man get out of here if your mom is going to freak, she's one crazy broad, man," he talked to him like he just got done smoking a massive joint but that was JT's natural voice and withing moments later, Wheeler left.

.

.

It was already 9:30 and the sky was dark as fuck; Rickie's mom didn't return home yet, she was probably out screwing around with her new boyfriend, that drunk asshole. After taking a 30 minute shower to clear his thoughts and calm his nerves, Rickie walked into the kitchen to find something to eat for dinner. He pulled out one of his mom's beers and sat at the table; the chair that sat against the wall.

He thought a lot about that woman; it wasn't right what JT had done to her and it made Rickie sick. So he quickly finished the last of the can and tossed it in the trash; "Uh, fuck!" he ran four fingers through his damp hair staring down at the face of the cheap-ass table top. He leaned back in the chair still thinking and held his arms behind his head but just as he got comfortable enough to possibly try and doze off there was a loud crashing sound coming from the back door. He jumped up and stood still just in case if it was all in his head or not and once it happened again he ran to see what the hell was going on.

"Get your fucking ass out here, shit-stain!" damnit, that didn't just come from any jack-ass that was fucking Johnny again; he must not have learned from his last meeting with Rickie; Rickie stormed out of the house and saw that Johnny and Dwyer had trashed his yard. Dwyer brought his baseball bat to knock shit it, garbage spread all over the damn place and his bike was completely fucked; slashed tires and all. "What the fuck, get the hell off my property!" Rickie thought telling them off like that would get them to run away but it didn't, to make assholes like them to beat it he'd have to get extremely physical and that's exactly what it came down to.

"You better watch that nose of yours shit-stain!" Johnny got into a casual fighting stance with his fists up and ready; Dwyer was behind him letting go of the bat to fight like a real bitch.

Rickie could still feel the pain in his nose but it was only bruised and sore; "What about your jaw, man I mean I wailed on you pretty hard, I think I felt it crack," Rickie was being a jerk-off teasing Johnny which only made things worse for the tough outcast. Johnny made a face that only meant he was pissed and ran toward the waiting teen, but Rickie managed to get out of the way and gave Johnny's ass a shove into the side of the house, causing him to stagger a little. "You little fucker!" Johnny along with Dwyer both teamed up and had Rickie instantly pinned beating him shit-less.

Rickie attempted at fighting back the two jocks and had almost won, but Johnny got him in the gut with his knee and Dwyer got him between the eyes and the upper thigh. "Uh!" Rickie dropped hard spitting blood but he didn't stay on the ground for long; they messed with him for the last time.

"Fucking BITCH!" Rickie swung his fist in the air pretty hard and his knuckles crashed directly into the side of Johnny's face, hearing another pop fill the hot summer air. At that instant John was crying like a bitch, holding his face. "Fuck you, you little piece of fucking shit!" Johnny fell to his knees and stood back up holding the side of his bruised jaw; it fucking hurt like a bitch.

Johnny never had a broken jaw, it was only bruised and fractured, but it still hurt to talk and now that he got another fist to the same side it fucking hurt and drove the jock fucking crazy with rage.

Dwyer put a hand on his shoulder and Johnny shoved him back; "Dont, don't touch me, please Dwyer!" Johnny did the best he could to keep his anger under control, while Dwyer glared at Rickie and his bloody nose and cut lip. "You know Johnny is going to have to get his fucking jaw wired because of you, and that's bullshit!" the younger jock explained getting too close to Rickie. Rickie gave him some sort of a frown and moved back. "I don't give a fuck, you both jumped me in the locker room, beat the shit out of me so I don't fucking care!" Rickie gave Dwyer a shove and he jumped right back at Rick with another, and much stronger.

"You deserve what you got little man, you wouldn't keep your fucking eyes of Joann!" picking up his bat Dwyer walked back beside Johnny and Johnny got up in Rickie's face grabbing a fist-full of his dark hair. "If you don't stop messing with my girl I'm going to have to really hurt you, shit-stain and I can't afford to live the rest of my fucking life behind bars, you got that?" he let him go with a push.

The three boys gave each other nasty looks until Johnny and Dwyer walked away, kicking Rickie's garbage can in the process.

**.**

It's been hours since Wheeler left; it was dark and JT was cold and alone. He sat in that recliner, smoking until his lungs gave out finally, causing him terrible burning sensation in the middle of his chest.

"Uh FUCK!" he cursed to himself, tossing the cigarette aside, smothering it with his boot. "Well damn that hurt like a bitch!" he grabbed the day old bag of doritos and took out not even a handful of crumbs. He jerked his head to the side both of his brows going up; "Well my fucking luck," and he downed the crumbs in seconds.

As much as he hated to admit, he needed someone; he began to miss Rickie and terribly. He had stopped fucking that woman because she smelled horrible and she wasn't the same; she was cold and dry. But what he missed and what he needed was love and companionship, and that only seemed to come from Rickie, his childhood friend.

**.**

Rickie took 23 minutes the least to pick up his yard and it was as dark as a black man's crack; the stars began to shine and the bats began to flap.

He hated being the punching bag, he hated being fucking stepped on and treated like a fucking animal. It seemed like he didn't matter to anyone, not a soul. His mom was gone again, probably getting drunk or high off her ass and his best friend was some creepy sexual predator; fuck his life, fuck it so hard up the fucking ass!

.

Dwyer and Johnny both parted ways on Chicago street; "See ya' man," Dwyer knocked fists with John; "See ya," the two split and walked separate ways.

Dwyer got home; he was terrified because his father was home for once. Dwyer's father used to be a big-shot in high school but he got himself into a ass-load of mess and wound up drugged out of his own mind. So once Dwyer stepped inside he set the bat down beside the coat-rack and hurried upstairs. "Dwyer, get down here son!" he was drunk tonight.

Dwyer grabbed tightly to the stair railing and swallowed hard; he knew what he was in for. Even though his father had been out of school for many years and hasn't played a game of football, he still wore his # 23 pendant around his neck and this time he whipped out his leather belt, holding it in his right hand. His father was a handsome man, but all the drugs and booze had gave him early wrinkles; "What-what are you planning on doing tonight dad, beat my fucking ass?" Dwyer stood at the foot of the staircase his arms crossed over his soft pecks.

David gave him a look and snickered giving his boy his trademark crooked smile; "I don't know son, so you got yourself a girlfriend or what?" there it was again, David was going to hurt him with painful words.

"Yeah dad I do and she's fucking good in bed, there you happy, I am no fucking fag like you fucking think!" Dwyer made a hissy-fit in front of the wrong man;

Dwyer left home that night, a little after midnight with a belt slash across his lower back and black bruises on his upper thighs. He took a break from fleeing and went to the state park to smoke some of his secret pot that he'd usually take from his father without him knowing. Life was so fucked up for some, nothing was easy and it never would be.

Cleaning was over and Rickie returned into the house to get some sleep after having a few smokes. He cleaned the blood from his face with some rubbing alcohol and took a short nap on the couch;

He tossed and turned dreaming about her; the deadgirl, she was calling out to him and he needed to do something about it. A knock at the door woke him up at 2:34 in the morning and it was pouring outside, what a happy thing to wake up to.

So he got up and ran his fingers through his mangy hair, licking his cut. "Damn, who is it now?" he whispered silently to himself scuffing his feet towards the door. Another knock and Rickie opened the door to JT again! Fuck his luck! He was drenched from head to toe and he looked like shit. "Rickie man, please let me in, I need a place t-to stay, please!" he was begging like a lost puppy dog but Rickie didn't have the heart to do it; JT hurt him but it also hurt him when he slammed the door on his face.

"RICKIE! Rickie please..." JT was begging and pleading like his life was on the line; it was.

Rickie cried to himself, his body pressed against the door; "You hurt me man," Rickie cried out, but JT kept on pounding. "I-I'm sorry man, you know I think about you a lot and not in that gay way, I just need you, you know?" his voice was quiet and weak and Rickie slowly opened the door, only to find JT's face full of pain and dispair.

"Get your ass inside man," Rickie grabbed him by the wet jacket and shut the door locking it so no freak of any kind would sneak their ass inside and trash the house.

**.**

Rickie tried to keep himself awake on the couch while JT dis-robed himself in the bedroom. Rickie still couldn't believe himself; he couldn't believe that he let this kind of man in his house and couldn't believe that his feelings for old JT were coming back.

"Hurry up JT!" Rickie hit the bedroom door and JT gave out a startling cough that made Rickie jump. "Ah fuck that hurt!" JT continued to cough like his lungs had only begun to give out and starting deteriorating from the inside out and he opened the door, standing face to face with the dark haired outcast.

"I fucked up badly Rickie-boy, and I feel like a big fucking dick!" he cursed as he closed the door and stood facing his friend with a fucked up face; cheekbones more defined and those cuts more of a mahogany color. Rickie didn't reply really all he did was make a face as he walked away. The thunder clapped wild and crazy in the distance and JT smelled terrible.

Fuck, now that JT was here Rickie knew he couldn't just kick his ass to the curb in this kind of weather; "JT, take a shower and you get the couch," Rickie spoke from the kitchen pulling out something to drink from the refridgerator. JT swallowed hard and felt a burning sensation build up in his throat causing him to cough hysterically again. "You betcha'!" he teased and left the hallway into the bathroom.

**.**

That morning both of the boys were able to get to sleep comfortably enough; no one stirred not even a snore. The rain finally died down and 5:00 was right around the corner, in no less than 10 seconds. Rickie decided to skip school for today to take care of things now that fuck-face was back; he looked horrible and definitely needed Rickie.

He was the first to wake while JT slept until early afternoon. It seemed like he didn't get any sleep at all with that deadgirl on his agenda. He's spent his nights fucking and sitting in that trashed recliner no one but his own cigarettes to comfort him. Rickie put all of his dirty clothes along with JT's in a basket and carried it off into the back room that was as filthy as ever. "Fuck!" Rickie cursed under his breath at the amount of clothes he had to get done, brushing hair from his face. He had no time for separating the clothes, like he ever did anyway, and put the whole one load in and it was one of those old washers that opened from the top.

Rickie left the back room and into the living room where he found JT still passed out hard on the couch.

He knew he still had to do something about that woman in that basement; he couldn't just leave her but he had to do it without JT finding out; that would probably make JT go more insane without his fuck-toy.

Rickie ate some cereal, washed the bowl and spoon and made a bowl of quick macaroni for JT who began to wake up, after stirring. "Shit Rickie, I missed you, I fucked with you pretty hard and I wasn't there for you, nothing, look you got a fucking black eye and a bruised nose because of me!" JT sat up reaching for his pack of cigs that sat on the glass coffee table; Rickie took them before he could get them. "You don't need any more of this shit man!" the dark haired boy ran his fingers through his bangs not really aware of what JT was doing.

"I smell really fucking good right now, Rickie-boy," JT smiled standing right before Rickie, looking in his eyes that caused Rickie to swallow hard.

Rick turned away in a hurry playing with his ears. "You're so fucking weird dude," he did good at hiding his smile but once JT's hands came in contact with Rickie's body that's when things got weird for the both of them. JT still wasn't himself and it killed Rickie to see him turn out like this; "What the fuck?" Rickie jumped back and removed the unwanted pair of hands from his arm. JT just gave him those massive blue eyes no expression at all. "Sorry man, I just-you're so warm," he started getting a step closer to his so-called friend, rubbing his whiskered face while touching Rickie's forearm in the process.

Rickie couldn't take much more of this gay shit. JT said it himself; he told Rickie he didn't roll that way, he wasn't a fag or a cock-sucker but he was some kind of freaky thing and it bothered him.

"Stop it!"

Rickie was shoved up against the living room wall by the shoulders. Rickie stood there in a plain orange t-shirt while JT stood in nothing but his blue jacket and red briefs. "I need you man," JT slowly entered Rickie's personal space and it almost seemed like JT was having a hard time doing it. It was like he was disgusted with himself that he was doing this but he couldn't stop.

"JT, get off me!" Rickie struggled and JT backed off quickly snapping out of it. JT blinked a few times running fingers through his hair; "Fuck, Fuck man!" JT's face distorted into pain and sadness and quilt; he knew what he attempted to do and it fucking made his stomach turn something awful.

Rickie smelled good though and she didn't, he was warm and she was freezing cold, Rickie was fresh and she was used over and over; once and it would all be over, just one fucking time and then maybe JT would be himself.

"Rickie I'm sorry man, I just need you to help me, man, friends help each other right?" JT nodded his head and tilted it to the side getting close again. Rickie held his hands out in front of him pushing JT back. "No fuck no! You are not JT anymore, you are a fucking creep who can't control the fucking sex addicted beast inside!" the bigger built of the two moved away from the wall and over to the couch to leave the room but JT held him down on the couch as soon as he tripped. "Come on man, I am not fucking gay I just need you here with me you know, this need inside me Rickie it hurts!" JT had him down by the arms and the legs; JT was stronger than he looked and was a bad-ass when he wanted to be.

"Lay fucking still!" JT cursed quietly leaning forward to press his lips against Rickie's neck, and he jerked. Both of them knew this was wrong but it had to be done. Rickie wiggled but JT held him strong beneath him, reaching down with a hand to touch Rick's nice set of pecks underneath that shirt. It was the closest thing to boobs right now and it worked.

JT kissed his jaw-bone and looked into his eyes;

**::**

E/N: Well there you have it for this! Sorry if it was weird and what not but you guys read I hope and I will still keep this story going until I get bored and make another!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter contains a lot of things; sexual themes, self-harm, depression, rape, violence/language and alcohol/drugs; you thought things would be over for Rickie and JT? Oh well read and find out!**

****

Broken Wings: Deadgirl

**::**

Rickie continued to struggle; he didn't want to be involved in something like this and being a virgin Rickie was frightened by JT. JT didn't stop even after Rickie hit him and cursed at him repeatedly. That cold mouth left Rickie's jaw-bone and went down south.

JT felt a tear hit his eye, but ignored it and continued to rub Rickie's warm torso from underneath the shirt, licking hungrily at his neck.

"JT stop this!" JT felt Rickie's fingers grab onto the back of his jacket tightly and he fought right back by digging his knees harder into Rick's thighs, widening them even more until it reached the limit and fucking hurt. Rickie cried out in JT's ear and that's when JT put his hands around his friend's neck and pinched his two thumbs softly into his adam's apple. At that moment Rickie thought that JT was going to lose it all over again and try and kill him like he did to that woman; "Get the fuck off of me!" Rickie attempted at moving his legs but his muscles and the way his legs were spread just hurt to fucking much.

JT removed his hands from his neck and sat up with his back straight. "Fuck, I'm sorry man!" JT removed his knees and climbed off. Rickie felt like he could breathe again and just lay there trying to take in everything that just happened, tasting his own best friend on his lips.

JT looked wearily around the room grabbing his head. "FUCK, SHIT FUCK!" he began to curse loud and shout, hitting the wall a couple times before Rickie came to his aid even after what happened. He found him with tears in his blue blood-shot eyes and that's when Rickie did the unexpected; "Don't fucking cry anymore," He tilted his head to one side only to have his face fucking beat in, knocking him to the floor. Rickie wiped his mouth smearing fresh blood across his hand.

.

JT crouched down to Rickie's size but only got a fist in the gut, falling over in a ball. "YOU FUCKER!" Rickie got to his feet and gave JT a kick in the side.

But after a while of looking down upon him, Rickie heard a slight chuckle coming from him. "Pretty good Rickie," he attempted to stand, but dropped to his knees staring up at the black haired being who looked like he was going to rage pretty fucking hard. "You are a fucking jackass JT get the fuck out of here!" he grabbed JT by the hood of his jacket to stand him up but that only ended up in JT getting Rickie by the neck, holding him up against the wall.

Rickie locked his teeth together clawing at JT's cold hands. "I'm not going to leave Rickie so stop being such a bitch!" JT's fingers grew tighter by the second and soon Rickie began to actually choke until the grip loosened and JT kissed him.

At that moment Rickie felt something; JT wasn't much hesitant with that kiss as he was with all the others and he was much softer and more gentle while he did it. It lasted for about 10 seconds at the most and JT backed up to wipe some of Rickie's lip-blood from his own mouth. "What the fuck just happened?" JT looked at Rickie's cut lip scratching the back of his neck, realizing just how long his hair had grown from the very first time the two messed around back in that basement. Rickie wanted to drop to his knees and cry but he didn't; for some reason that kiss was everything he wanted and it was almost better than his kiss from Joann years ago.

"Who the fuck knows," Rickie shrugged his shoulders giving his neck a roll, just to kind of release some tension.

JT stared and his stomach growled when he stepped closer toward Rick. "It felt right, man I mean you, Rickie-boy!" JT let loose another crooked grin before leaning in forward to touch his lips again. Rickie then backed away surprisingly.

"No JT we can't do this, and you know it!" he furrowed his dark brows crossing his arms over his chest; "And besides you fucking punched me in the face again, so fuck you!" Rickie walked out of the room and into his bedroom. JT took a beer from the fridge and chugged it down before following behind Rickie. "Oh fuck me, so you want to fuck me?" JT pointed at himself with a serious expression but Rickie knew he was just trying to make a joke; Rickie sat on the bed and ignored JT standing in the doorway;

"You know Rickie, I like what you are doing, I mean you care about me even though I fucked our friendship a long time ago, why the hell are you doing this anyway?" JT closed the door and leaned up against it with his hands in the pockets of his zip-up jacket.

Rickie looked down really fast and bit his lip. "I guess I still want us to be buds," their eyes met in an instant and everything around them went still. JT couldn't help himself any longer. He charged over to Rickie and pushed him onto his back, kissing the fuck out of him. Rickie swallowed and this time joined in more. It didn't seem wrong while they did it but after it was done, it felt terrible. Rickie wasn't that much of a good kisser but they both seemed to go along with it and soon JT's greedy little fingers were feeling the very warm skin of Rickie's tense torso and the start of his 'happy-trail'. The boys parted lips and stared; "JT, this-this is so wrong man!" Rickie swallowed and just then his face was as red as JT's briefs. Rickie's pants began to bind him something awful but he didn't want JT to know. JT wrapped his pale naked legs around Rickie's waist and pulled him forward so that he was sitting up with another man in his lap.

"I don't give a shit Rickie!" JT pulled on his hair getting a little growl from Rickie in response to that, and before going any further, JT furrowed his brows and looked down and noticed the tent in Rickie's pants.

JT shook his head; "Whoa man, I didn't know that I really turn you on that bad," the more slim teen pulled on Rick's t-shirt collar while nipping at his neck. JT wasn't really experienced with this kind of shit, lucky for him, but now that his buddy was horny as fuck he had to do something about it. "JT I can't do this, I'm not a fag!" Rickie explained leaning his head back as JT explored more of his neck with his mouth. JT ignored him and kept himself going. "I know you're not but we can experiment together can't we?" JT gave Rickie's lap a little bounce before returning to his neck, sucking and biting.

Rickie closed his eyes tight trying to think of something other than JT but it wasn't working; his face burned red as hair matted to his face, his hands grabbing hard to the sheets beneath him.

.

JT rocked against Rickie, until JT's ass was right over his probing erection. "Fuck!" JT jumped up and looked behind him at his friend's dick. "Fuck, your fucking dick got me in the ass Rickie!" JT cursed holding tighter to Rickie's shirt, carefully sitting himself back down. Rickie bit his lip and pushed him off. Rickie was really pissed now and his face shown it.

"Why the fuck are we doing this anyway, you're a fucking asshole!" Rickie spoke standing away from JT who stood up too, looking his way. JT knew what he did and he still had to pay the consequences but he didn't want to, he wanted to fuck something and he wanted to be close to something, and that something was Rickie, who he missed like hell when he was gone. "I know man, but I will start over, man, me and you again Rickie," JT came close to Rickie when the front door swung open and his mom and her now ex-boyfriend Clint came flying in; fucking screaming at each other like fucking drunks that they were.

Rickie raced out of his room without saying a word to JT and went to help his mom. "HEY, STOP!" Rickie came in at the wrong time and before another word was spoken Rickie was on the kitchen floor with a bloody nose and black eye. Seeing her son on the floor made the fight much worse and JT had to step in to see what the hell was going on.

He saw Rickie on the floor who was trying to regain his own strength but Clint kept swinging at him in a drunken rage, while as his mom was trying her best to pull him away. "What the fuck, hey knock it off, get the FUCK OFF!" JT kept moving side to side hoping he'd stay on his feet before Clint could even swing at him, and the two managed to get him down, letting him pass out on the floor.

Rickie's mom Sandra sat at the table crying her eyes outs. "Hey Rickie, come on man, stand up," JT leaned over to help Rickie stand but he was too limp and in pain to help himself. JT still tried to pull him up and he succeeded. Sandra watched the two boys before pulling out a large wad of cash from her purse and fleeing the house. JT helped Rickie into the living room and sat him down on the couch; "Does this always happen, man?" JT still in nothing but briefs and a jacket squatted down at Rickie's feet to get a good look at his face.

Rickie touched his forehead and groaned. "Not like that, shit where's mom?" Rickie looked at JT with only one eye open, wiping away the blood best he could.

JT looked down at Rickie's blood-stained t-shirt then back at him. "She just left," JT was really worried for Rickie's health and his own way of doing things; Rickie was living in a shit-hole but it was all he got, and JT had his grandmother to look after who was on the verge of dying; they both needed each other to get through hard times. "Hey you stay here and I'll get something to clean you up," JT pattted Rickie's knee and left the room.

Before heading into the bathroom, JT took a peek into the kitchen and there Clint was still lying on the floor with a bloody nose and an alcoholic aroma coming off of him in waves. "Damn!" he left to get the rubbing alcohol and a towell.

**.**

Before JT returned, Rickie looked across the room at the clock; his head was dazed and his thoughts weren't even there any more. He thought about Joann again and continued that until his friend returned to clean him.

"Hey Rickie, I'm sorry for what I did earlier," JT dowsed half the towell in rubbing alcohol and pressed it up against the cut above his eyebrow and the cut across his nose. Rickie jerked from the burning shock and JT left again to go retrieve a pair of pants. As the afternoon grew more into early evening there was another knock at the door and JT answered it, finally in a nice pair of tight-fitting jeans that were of course a pair of Rickie's old ones and found Wheeler staring face to face with him. "What the hell are you doing here, man?" JT pushed Wheeler back to step out for a moment, closing the door. Wheeler wiped his nose and crossed his arms. "I just came to see where you went to JT, is Rickie inside?" he tried to get a look inside the house but he saw nothing but a grown man laying on the floor.

"Yeah but he's sick," JT just blankly stared at the stoner with crazy blue eyes that freaked the kid out a little. "Well the girl back there man, did you forget or are you over it?" Wheeler asked and after 5 seconds or so waiting for a response, JT grabbed him by the neck and slammed him up against the metal door. "Shut the fuck up Wheeler, Rickie finally forgot about it, I don't want him to fucking freak out again-" he let him go, -I'll be there around ten and you better have your fucking ass there Wheeler!" JT yelled and Wheeler pulled out a plastic baggy full of joints. JT took a look at them and took the bag. "Thanks man, now get the fuck out of here!" Wheeler left, and walked his ass down the street.

**.**

Once JT returned he called Rickie just to see if he was himself again. "Oh Rickie, hey Rickie you okay now man, hey I got us some grass to smoke if you want, Rickie?" JT didn't get one response and it almost worried him.

"Rickie?" he opened up his bedroom door and found nothing but poster filled room. He then checked the bathroom and found Rickie with his arm over the sink watching blood pour out all over the fucking place, painting this ugly green colored bathroom red. "Rickie what the fuck!" JT dropped the bag and went to the kid's side to take the razor from him. Rickie didn't look at him and he cried, his face pale and scary. "Why the fuck did you do that, you're bleeding like a fucking, a fucking well I don't know what but you're bleeding like crazy!" JT tossed the razor in the filthy trash can next to the toilet and pulled Rickie away from the sink into the shower;

He opened the doors and turned on the water. "God man, you can't just do that, what the fuck is wrong with you?" JT explained and when the water was hot enough Rickie removed JT's hands from his wrists, swung and hit him across the face, knocking him to the ground, almost hitting his head on the toilet. JT fell pretty hard and touched his face whining like a bitch. "Fuck off JT, you don't give a fuck about me!" Rickie said watching all the blood fill the bathtub. JT got up and grabbed Rickie from behind causing him to also fall hard, overcoming him. "You don't think I give a fuck about you Rickie, huh? I care a fucking ass load about you, I know I screwed things up between us but that doesn't mean you need to go bashing my fucking face in!" JT knew the monster he'd become and it was only getting stronger, but he still cared about Rickie;

"Just tell me to fuck off again and I'll leave!" JT threw his arms up in the air, looking down at Rickie laying there on the bloodied bathroom floor holding his arm. Rickie still cried and it was showing bad. "Get the fuck out of here!" that was all JT needed to hear and he was gone just like that; "Take care of your fucking bleeding ass Rickie and your fucked up mom, I don't give a shit!" JT left before five and walked halfway around town to get to Wheelers.

Soon after JT was gone, Rickie surprised himself when he got himself up and was able to stand and remember how he got like this. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw nothing but a ghostly reflection of himself, blood staining the room. His arm went completely numb after a while but the bleeding never stopped. So he bent over the bathtub and turned on the water, sticking his arm under the warm water. It burned some but it was a nice comfortable feeling.

**.**

Both Wheeler and JT got into Wheeler's stepfather's piece of shit car and drove to the nut-house. It was a crazy thing that even in the current state that JT was in he got them there alive and in one-piece although JT's speeding was a bit over the limit.

When they entered the basement, JT saw the girl and immediately a smile creeped upon his lips. "Well hey baby, did you miss me?" he walked up to her and touched her skin; thoughts and feelings came flooding back as soon as his skin met hers. JT climbed up on top of the woman, and looked down at her with a crazy gaze. He unzipped his fly, pulled his pants down until they met the bottom of his ass and whipped out his wang. He still thought about Rickie and how he just left him there alone, bleeding and helpless with that crazy-ass Clint passed out on the floor.

But he was bottling up so much anger and hatred that the only way to release it was to fuck the shit out of this body; that's what he did and the weird coldness of her insides touched him deeply, causing his hips to buck harder and faster to keep the blood flowing inside him.

The wheels of the table rolled wildly beneath him, and so did the filthy words he threw at her. He pounded and pounded until he knew he couldn't go any more, pulling his dick out before releasing. "Ah damn!" JT tried to hold it back but he ejaculated on the floor, and Wheeler watched but didn't say a word. It wasn't a lot and JT bent over to wipe it up with his jacket that he couldn't give two shits about anymore, it smelled like Rickie and Rickie was a little pansy-ass bitch.

.

Rickie wrapped up his arm nice and tight and went to bed. He didn't really care if Clint was alive or not, he didn't really care about anything anymore, besides sweet little red-haired Joann.

**::**

**E/N: Update complete! The next chapter is going to be just as mature so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Hope you readers enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WARNING! Strong sexual assault happens in this and secrets start to appear! There is still violent language going on so I warn you! btw this is shorter than all the others**

****

Broken Wings: Deadgirl

**::**

Rickie woke up late; 20 fucking minutes late for school and there was no time to jump in the shower.

Running his fingers through his hair, Rickie felt an instant pain in his left arm and remembered what happened. The wrap around his arm was painted in brown patches but it wasn't bad enough to change. So he packed his things and got his ass on the bike and left. He must not of brushed his teeth last night, his breath smelled terrible of blood, stale booze and JT?

That was one thing he didn't quite understand; did he really do something with JT? It wasn't that big of a deal so he erased it from mind for now, getting his ass to class. Fuck, today was different and Rickie hated different, he fucking hated it because Dwyer was in his gym class now, after switching from Geometry class to this, how much more shit was going to be thrown at him? During their game of dodge ball, Rickie tried his best to keep his eyes off Joann and on Dwyer. Dwyer only glared at him from the other side of the gymnasium, knocking him in the stomach with a ball. Rickie didn't catch it and that meant he was out, but being pissed to the fucking end, Rickie whipped the ball as hard as he could and got Dwyer in the face.

The coach noticed and called Rickie out. He pulled him aside and explained to him why it wasn't a good idea to knock a kid in the face with a damn rubber ball. Rickie nodded his head to what the beer-gutted man had to say but he wasn't really getting it through to his head; Rickie could care less and so he left the gym to the locker rooms to get dressed.

Class was over in 5 minutes so it was almost point-less for Rickie to leave a few minutes before all the others, but the coach didn't seem to mind.

.

Once all the boys piled into the locker room, Rickie was half-way dressed with his jeans on but with out a shirt. He looked around the entire room and couldn't find it anywhere, but then he found it after moments after cursing below his breath, it was in Dwyer's hand the whole time; but how was that? Nobody else was in here besides Rickie before the bell rang?

Rickie looked at the dangling piece of clothing in the jock's grip and reached out in attempt to grab it but Dwyer being a cocky asshole pulled it away smiling in the moment. Neither of the two said a word to the other until Rickie was held against his own locker, Dwyers face just inches from his own. "Here you go, Rickie and I saw your eyes on Joann again, you know I could kick your ass right now for Johnny, seeing that he isn't here right now," the jock was standing in his boxers, his body pretty fucking close to Rickie's. "Back up, man!" was all Rickie had time to say before shoving the jock bitch off, finally taking back his shirt.

While Rickie packed up his bag, Dwyer clothed himself and held his eyes on Rickie for as long as it took for the two of them to pack bags and for Dwyer to get his ass dressed.

Before Rickie swung his bag over his shoulder he was shoved into the lockers again, and of course it was when the entire locker room was empty and coach dick-weed was gone. "I don't like the way you look at me, pencil dick!" the slamming of Rickie's body against the lockers was pretty loud this time and it echoed in the room but no one was around to really hear anything so Rickie was stuck. "Get off what the fuck is your problem!" Rickie backed himself up using his hands and his arm strength to push the jock away. It only kept him going and going and right as Dwyer entered his space, getting so close to his lips with his own, the locker door slammed shut and they both knew it was nobody else but Johnny.

So Dwyer released that creepy grin from Rickie and replaced it with a punch to the face. "You little butt-fuck!" Dwyer spat and the three of them counting Joann and NOT Rickie left the room leaving Rickie to pick himself up.

**.**

Rickie got on his bike and went home pedalling as fast as his fucking legs could pedal and when he got there 30 some minutes after 3 he noticed a strange fucked up pick-up truck parked outside his house, and parked like the dude was smoking something.

It was Clint again; he came to take some of his mom's unoccupied beers and high-tail it. Rickie gave up on trying to talk to that bastard and slipped right passed the unaware man, locking the front door. Walking on into the bathroom Rickie stopped in the doorway right behind the threshold and stared at the small blood-stains that he missed in some spots and those horrible thoughts came flooding back. He wanted to shit-bricks when he saw it again but it didn't matter anymore; Rickie came in here to clean the cut, put clean wrap on and head back into his room to shut life away and that's exactly what he did, well tried to anyway.

He fell fast asleep that evening, only to be lost in a dream where nothing made any fucking sense and where he was being violated, assaulted, he felt pride-less, loss of all his dignity until that red-haired girl came to rescue him...but it wasn't her? She was gone, and there was no one there but darkness and silence; he felt scared and alone.

Rickie felt a warm hand touch his shoulder gripping hard. He turned only to see JT but this JT was actually the real JT, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a cocky grin on his lips kind of JT. "I'm here...

**.**

Rickie's heart was racing when he woke and a few tears were found dried and crusty on his face. He really did miss JT and there was no denying it, he couldn't deny it.

His life was really fucked up without JT; he never felt more abandoned in his life, even when his own mother was gone or whenever Clint would hit him a few times to teach him something, and for fuck sakes he's never been a victim of sexual assault or sexual harrassment but now that was all open to him and it was all coming his way.

**.**

**.**

JT pounded his dick into that dead broad like there was no fucking tomorrow; his fingers ached from being forced to squeeze the steel table for so long, knuckles white, teeth pressed tightly together and with a heart ready to be taken by that one true someone that deserved it.

Wheeler was gone and all there was left was JT and the deadgirl. He sat all night in that recliner, his hunger returning, his eyes wide and blood-shot and a smoke between his two fingers. This wasn't what the fuck he wanted at all! He didn't want any of this shit.

In the morning it was pouring; Rickie removed his head-phones from his ears and dropped his dead ipod onto the floor letting his one arm dangle over the side of his bed. He was exhausted and extremely weak. But after falling into another dream, he dreamt of something that shocked him and came to him so quickly and suddenly it scared him; he remembered being outside in some type of meadow, the sun was bright and the weather was nice and there he was standing in the middle of it like some pussy boy and no one there until she came along again and they kissed...the kiss turned more intimate and soon they were on the ground and Rickie was laying between her warm creamy thighs feeling his dick throb with every thrust he made inside her little entrance, listening to her tiny sounds and the sounds their bodies made moving together...but that all changed completely and he was instantly afraid.

He found himself on his hands and knees hurting like hell with something moving wildly in and out of his ass, fingertips bruising his hips while listening to the sounds of heavy moaning and wet disturbing sounds his own backside had made with the help of a stranger's dick. He cried and cried, and he finally woke up again only to be teary eye and warm in the crotch area.

Rickie left his bedroom and was in the bathroom in seconds looking at himself in the mirror. He wiped his eyes, stripped down to nothing and got into the shower to rid himself of everything, every little fucking thing!

**::**

**E/N: There you go for an update! Haven't been inspired really but now that I got it finished I am ready for the new chapter! **

.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for such a forever update but the update is going to be two parts; they are both cut in half so they will be shorter than the others but altogether they will be maybe longer than all of them. It is still the same; sexual, slash oriented, violence and foul dirty language! Younger viewers are WARNED! **

**Broken Wings: Deadgirl (Part 1) Rickie**

**::**

Rickie crashed on the sofa that night listening to the undefined sounds of the tv fading into the back of his mind, face smashed awfully comfortable into a pillow. His arm still ached but sleep was the only way to keep it out of his thoughts.

JT left the abandoned hospital a few minutes after shoving himself inside that woman's sex; he felt sick, dirty, cold, alone and pissed the fuck off with one hell of a burning dick.

He was completely sick and tired of fucking that body and acting like she was a real woman; it was pretty useless and she was nothing more but a disgusting cum-can. He craved the real thing but there was more than just craving sex, JT wanted something different than that, like a sweet love, a long-lasting friendship or a strong, romantic relationship that would last for a long time but he didn't have that anymore, no friendship, no anything.

He held up his hands, his dry cold, dirty hands and examined them, quietly. His hands were the hands of a monster.

**.**

Rickie startled himself awake after several attempts at freeing himself from a terrifying dream that faded all too slowly. It wasn't fair, why did he out of everyone he knew get the ass end of everything terrible? It really made no sense at all. It was a Saturday so his mood wasn't too horrible besides Joann, the dead woman and JT constantly fighting to be at the top of his list in that crazy brain of his.

His hands shook and his lashes batted over and over like he was hopped up on some new drug. He couldn't relieve himself of that nightmare; it repeated.

_The air was hot, sticky and smelled of tangy scented insence and musk with a mix of a faded scent of men's cologne. Rickie didn't understand where the hell he was and didn't really take in what was really happening to him. "You like it when I fuck you, huh?" the young man's voice sent unwanted chills and shivers down the outcast's spine; he hated it and the tearing feeling he was recieving from behind. He was on all fours his eyes burning, and an unfamiliar pumping sensation deep within his ass, that gave him the worst cramps that caused him to groan in pain...he didn't dare take a peek over his shoulder at the man who was busy deeply penetrating him but he seemed to have an idea that it was his rival, that jock Dwyer, and his fag ass. _

He took a 30 minute shower of only letting the water glide down his body. He needed to ease some of the craziness inside and the shower seemed to be the only thing helping. Stepping out, and patting himself dry with a cotton towel, Rickie lightly fingered the left corner of his healing wound. The contact didn't hurt as much because there wasn't really any salt or sweat covering his finger at the moment.

Everytime he'd look at it he wanted to cry; maybe it was because he missed being with JT or he just hated being alone.

He left the steamy bathroom and walked down the hallway to his mom's probably unoccupied bedroom. He was right, she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere in the house. Maybe she was gone for good, leaving a wad of cash on the kitchen table from last night. He wondered if Clint was still drunk and passed out on the floor in the kitchen, but he didn't bother to look.

He patched up his arm again with a clean bandage and walked into his room with only a towel around his waist. He opened the door, shut it and locked it. "Damnit!" he instantly slammed his back into the door gripping his wet dark locks of matted hair, his face in an awkward sadened state that made him seem like a child. He desperately missed JT, it was official!

**::**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Read and enjoy! All I can really say :D**

****

Broken Wings: Deadgirl (Part 11) JT

****

::

He drove home to find that the front of his house was wrapped up in yellow police tape and several unread newspapers still wrapped up in plastic spread around in the long grass. JT dreaded the feeling he felt currently consuming him. His grandmother was all he had left and if she'd passed he didn't know if hanging on to nothing anymore was worth all of this.

His hands on the wheel grew clammy and a man in uniform walked up to him. The officer tapped on the window, surprising JT who slowly cranked it down. "Sir do you happen to know who lives here?" the officer pointed behind his shoulder at JT's house. What was he supposed to do now, what he was constantly fretting was coming true. JT swallowed, eyes watering and thoughts racing. He was lost for words and all he could do was give the officer a terrible smile with a 'no sir' and drove off. Damnit it was true, she was dead. He was gone too long and never for a second had he forgotten about her, but he was too ignorant and retarded to even care.

JT cried for about 10 minutes straight parked outside one of the old abandoned gas stations on the outskirts of town. He'd lost everything he ever loved and cared about and now that he had time to think living didn't feel like much of a good thing after all.

There were several times JT thought about death and suicide, but never really did any damage to himself, besides swallowing a few pills that he'd stolen from his father when he was sixteen. He wanted to crawl up in a tight ball and waste away to nothing.

**.**

Rickie walked the streets in his neighborhood; after that dream Rickie wasn't too pleased with the idea of walking to far from home.

He thought of Joann and JT for hours on end. He would think about Joann in silk panties sprawling her little body all over him, touching him inappropriately, and JT the way he was before; that was the past though.

JT wiped the last of his tears away and leaned forward to retrieve his cell from his back jeans pocket. His hands were shaking almost uncontrollably as he started to dial his number. He couldn't believe he was doing this but Rickie was the only thing he couldn't stop thinking about.

After a few rings, the phone went silent. JT's heart pounded hard and heavy that he knew any moment he would pass away from a silent heart attack.

He breathed in once and held it all in. He was scared, desperate and alone. All he had was his cell, a familiar bottle of aspirin and Rickie's switchblade he'd planned on giving to Rickie for his 18th birthday. Tears clouded his eyes as he looked down at the bottle of aspirin. He cried again, only silent cries.

_He felt her soft manicured fingertips run delicately down his side, over his ribs and stopped right at his adolescent hips. She told him she loved him so much, more than anyone in the world. He smiled up at his beautiful mother, her dark brunette hair falling gracefully down passed her shoulders brushing against his cheeks. He snickered and batted his baby blue eyes gently returning the soft touch. _

JT opened the bottle and shook out 13 single aspirin. He thought a few things over but it only made him angry so he downed the pills that were piled together in the palm of his hand. He cried again and after he had them all down his throat, in his stomach acids he waited for them to kick in.

He buried his head into the damaged cushion of the passenger's seat and let his legs cramp against the driver's door, his knees up to his chest.

He missed Rickie, he missed being the most thought about person in his life, missed seeing him smile, cry, laugh, yell and even argue. All the arguments they've had in their lives were all worth it. Without those they wouldn't have made it this far in their relationship.

**.**

Rickie looked down at his phone; missed call. He looked to see who it was and he froze in the front yard. It was 12:45 in the afternoon and summer time was ending way too fast, he felt so saddend by that thought.

He looked at JT's name a few times over before hitting his number, put the phone up to his ear, listening for his voice. No one answered after four rings and he tried again. Four rings after again and no response. Rickie began to fret and worry more than he should. He put his phone back in his pocket and ran like hell.

.

_His father came in through the kitchen door with a smug look on his drunk face. JT sat next to his mother, Ashlyn who looked too busy reading her new sappy romance novel, JT leaned back in his chair with a fresh cigarette hanging from his lips. "Damnit Ashlyn, he's only 13 and you're letting him smoke, I bet he drinks just as much too, huh?" the grizzly bear of a man stormed out in front of JT and smacked his feet off the table and broke that cig from his lips. JT looked as pissed off as his fat ass hairy father, possibly even more and his mother could tell just by touching his arm that he was angry. He was trembling in fear and anger. _

_"You don't give a shit about us you fuck face, she needs me, not you so FUCK YOU!" JT stood up and gave his own bastard father a taste of his own medicine, watching him scramble over in his drunk state._

JT hadn't moved a muscle since taking those aspirin. He couldn't feel, he couldn't see, he couldn't smell and he couldn't breathe. If this was his final day on earth one thing he would regret doing would be telling Rickie for the hundredth fucking time he was sorry and kiss the hell out of him, telling him he loved him.

**::**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Kind of a crazy chapter but continue reading its good!**

**Broken Wings: Deadgirl**

**::**

Vision blurry, mind scrambled and body cold. What the fuck was going on? JT woke up not even realizing what had happened, feeling a slightly uncomfortable feeling within his stomach. "What the fuck...!" he knew what was to come and he quickly opened the passenger door and vomited right on the side of the road. At first his stomach and his throat were on fire, but only minutes later there were no more worries.

"Oh, fuck!" still bent out half way of the car, he wiped the residue from his mouth and pulled himself back inside, his head burning up to extreme temperatures.

He thought he was gone, dead, out of this fucking cruel world for good but hell no, god came around for the first time to save his ass. He sat in the leather seat head against it, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. "Uh..." his brows furrowed slightly at the sudden prick in his lower abdomen and all was good after that.

.

It was early evening and there was still no sign of his mother anywhere. Rickie just sat at the kitchen table, looking down at the wad of money his mom had dropped him the other day before she left with tears in her eyes.

Clint was gone and had been gone for what seemed like a while now. Playing with the cash, he thought of JT again. He thought about the phone call, the silence on the other end, and the extreme case of isolation growing faster inside. He felt like a dick for telling JT off like that but he was just afraid, afraid to say what he needed to say, afraid of what he wanted to do.

Peeling his eyes away from the money, he stood up and pulled out a ice cold beer from the refrigerator, cracked it open and began to chug.

He had no reason for leaving the house, so he remained alone inside his own thoughts and imagination that was slowly killing him. He thought about sex, imagined Joann's virgin vagina, his run-away mother, and JT and his terrible smoking habit and crooked smile. God he missed that crooked smile of his and his eyes teared up, burning the corners.

Rickie tossed away the empty 12 oz can and headed to his bedroom, and not even that was enough comfort for his wild mind.

.

JT felt sweat tickle his forehead and felt a few strands of his hair mat to his skin. He wiggled around in discomfort but once that vibration rippled through the leather underneath his balls he knew it could only be one person. He wasn't really 'famous' when it came to social living. He answered it and pressed it quickly to his head. He held his breath for a moment, only to give Rickie the idea of him not really being on the other end, wanting to plead to him that he wanted him to come back, to help him.

It didn't last long enough, and soon JT was breathing extra hard into the phone. He was shaking and running his fingers through his long, matted hair biting his lip in anticipation.

There was nothing but silence between the two friends. "Rickie..." JT broke the ice; he was lost without Rickie and needed him. The tension was seriously killing him, eating him from the inside out. No response, not even breathing.

JT spoke his name one last time and finally he responds. "Where are you?" Rickie asked, his voice just as shaky and raspy as JT's, fondling a second can of his mother's beers, at the kitchen table. A dark strand of hair carelessly fell into his view and he didn't bother to brush it back. All he wanted right now was to hear Jay's voice. He could hear that crooked grin in JT's voice when he acknowledged, voice soft. "I have no fucking idea man, but I-I missed you," he was nervous which suddenly made Rickie just as nervous.

Rickie let a smile form on his chapped lips, and felt his nose burn from the upcoming tears. "Me too," Rickie said softly leaned into his arm on the table.

JT smiled again and suddenly, after only 2 minutes of talking the phone falls out of his hand and he drops, passed out.

**.**

**.**

It had been an hour before Wheeler and Rickie got to JT's house which was covered by police tape and officers. Rickie stopped just a block down from JT's grandmother's house and ran out of the car. He was afraid something terrible happened and bumped into a police officer right before making it over the tape, into the house.

"Hey son, what's the hurry, do you live here?" the tall, slim officer pulled him back by the shoulders and gave him a questioning look. Rickie was breathing hard and flustered all to hell. "No, JT!" Rickie yelled out, his strong lungs burnt to hell. The officer came to the boy's side and touched his shoulder. "What happened here?" He managed to collect himself and put his feelings away for a second. Officer Lee put on hand on his hip and the other scratching his whiskered muzzle. Something horrible happened and just looking at the man's face brought Rickie to tears. "Damnit tell me!" he grabbed onto Lee's uniform and shook him.

The officer pushed the kid away, but not in anger. "Please don't do this son, do you know the young man that lived here?" the officer asked his blue eyes angry and full of sadness.

Wheeler was still in the car, trying to get a hold of JT but there was no answer. He tried almost 5 times and still no answer. That fucking prick, probably enjoying himself with that dead broad, smoking pot like some old seventies hippie, while Rickie was out here praying to god that he was alright.

**.**

The officer told Rickie that JT's grandmother had passed and today was the day they found her. It's been a whole week since she's been dead, laying in her old 17th century decorated mattress, a peaceful grin on her decomposing mouth.

Rickie was extremely relieved to hear that, but the fear and sadness didn't subside. JT's grandmother was the best woman ever, she cared so much for JT, and he loved her to death. It made Rickie scream and cry in pain.

"Where's her grandson?" Officer Lee asked right before sending the kid on his way as the ambulance finally rolled in. Rickie looked into the officer's eyes; "I don't know..." Rickie answered his voice low and hurt.

He walked away and found Wheeler outside of the car, waving his arm like wild. Rickie squinted and jogged the rest of the way. "What the fuck are you doing?" Rickie smacked his arm down and stepped up almost nose to nose with him. Wheeler backed away and swallowed. "I think I know where JT is, I'll drive," the stoner said, and Rickie rolled his eyes and stepped into shotgun as Wheeler took the wheel.

**.**

The boys drove around for about 20 minutes before Wheeler finally realized where they were and took a hard left in the way outskirts of town near an abandoned gas station. No vehicles besides one were around, not even another living being only other abandoned buildings, houses and a lot of dirt and gravel.

"JT?" Rickie slipped out of the car before Wheeler could even say if it was safe and he crossed the street to the unoccupied vehicle which looked like JT's junk wagon. Rickie pressed his face against the window and it was definitely JT. What a fucking miracle this was, on their first search they found him but something about him didn't look right. He was laying down, blood stained down his nose, skin pale and a bottle of spilled aspirin on the ground outside the car.

"Fuck, JT!" Rickie grabbed the handle and continued to pull it until it budged, slightly. "Damnit, JT get up, come on man, get the fuck up!" no tears fell this time, he must have finally used them all up. He could hear Wheeler get out of the car and slam the door closed. "What is it, is he okay?" Wheeler was breathing rapidly in Rickie's ear looking in through the dirty smudged window. He's never seen anyone so pale, and so lifeless. "Oh shit!" Wheeler felt a gut-wretching pain and bent over to heave what was left inside his stomach.

Rickie kicked the door, cursed, kicked and cursed some more.

.

He felt his heart beat again, and his eyes slowly opened, vision blurry and his skin cold. All he could hear was rumbling silence and an enormous thud in the back of his mind. What the fuck was that? His head began to spin, and so had his stomach.

"FUCK!" his body jerked and he could see clearly again. It happened almost immediately, and by the time his eyes blinked open, the car door flung open. He saw Rickie and his chestnut eyes shine as soon as they met. "J-Jay Tee?" Rickie spoke, his voice cracked and shaken. JT still looked pale but that's how his skin naturally was. "How the fuck did you find me?" he asked, Wheeler's face popping into view. Both Rickie and Wheeler ignored the question, they were only happy to see him.

.

The boys helped him get out of the car and stretch; he scratched the dried blood from his nose, groaned at how disgusting he smelled and walked around a bit.

"Fuck my fucking head hurts, man!" JT ran his fingers through his greasy long hair, pulling out a cigarette from his pants. Rickie wondered a bit about JT; he was acting pretty normal but something was still really off about him.

**.**

**.**

The boys drove home; Wheeler forced to leave, and JT stayed at Rickie's. Rickie had something to tell him. "I already knew Rickie, on my way home a cop stopped me, I just knew, I'd been gone to fucking long," he took a strong drag on his cig before flicking it into the garbage can leaning against the refrigerator.

Rickie thought about all the bad things they've been through; he couldn't help it. JT still looked like an asshole, those scars, the way he looked at him.

"We need to get her out of there JT," Rickie sat at the kitchen table, fussing with the random cracks in the plastic table top, JT just staring like he's heard it all before, and he had. "Come on man, get over it, I'm here, you're here, lets try to get back to life," he shifted his shoulders against the cold fridge and noticed when Rickie stood to his feet.

It seemed like JT didn't even care; his grandmother died, was found decomposing, and now they were back together again, and still JT wasn't showing any emotion. "What the hell are you doing?" Rickie came too close to JT, almost touching him, with his palms behind him, resting against the fridge. Rickie swallowed hard and loud enough for JT to hear. He smelled like body odor and cigarettes but for some strange reason that was one of several things for Rickie becoming so attracted to him. "I felt like shit without you, man, you're back," Rickie was looking down at the space between them the whole time, getting closer, nervously running his hands up JT's sides.

JT swallowed, his eyes staring at those hands that felt shaky against his body. "What in the fuck do you think you're doing Rickie!" JT's blue eyes snapped back up at Rickie, yet JT couldn't push himself to pulling his hands free. Rickie's brows moved hurtfully, but he didn't move away. He pushed things further, lips twitching against JT's dirty cheek, and hands finding any kind of way up inside. He wasn't experienced at all in this subject but from JT's silent reactions, it was pretty obvious he was doing pretty well.

"G-get your fag hands...uh, off!" JT's brows met, eyes closed and mouth slightly cracked, with a silent voice, moving his body against Rickie's.

Rickie was surprised and felt his cheeks redden. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what ca—he was instantly silenced by a pair of cold cracked lips that tasted horrible. JT's kisses hurt and made Rickie groan pushing him back. "Shut the fuck up!" JT was obviously serious by the expression and the tone he was putting off and it frightened Rickie some.

.

JT had Rickie pinned against the fridge this time, bruising his lips, sucking his ears, biting his neck and now gripping his thighs. "Whoa man, " Rickie stopped, giving a little smile, and JT smirked forcing his body back into his, shaking the fridge in the process. "I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing," JT spoke between kisses, sending Rickie to the floor, holding his arms above his head. Rickie's eyes watered, and his heart sunk. He too didn't understand why he was doing this, it wasn't right, and he knew he wasn't even close to being a fag, but with JT that all changed.

JT's hands were amazing, and had Rickie whimpering and groaning before he should've.

_"I love you, Jay," she whispered in his ear, her hands taking their time to play with him; they both knew his father already knew their dirty secret. JT 16 years old smiled his crooked smile and let her hands play freely as she wanted. She smelled like rose petals and vanilla, JT smelled like booze, cigarettes and blood after several beatings from his father. He shivered, overcome by his mother's careful touches, he knew it was wrong and sinful, but he felt in love; no one ever loved him as much as his mother. His whole life he'd always wanted someone to love him, and she loved him. She was everything to him, she made him whole. _

Rickie saw tears swell up in JT's eyes and the kisses slowly died down. Soon he was on the floor, on his hands and knees, his face in the ground crying softly.

He wasn't gay, he was never a homosexual but JT enjoyed being with Rickie, who was always there for him. "I'm a motherfucker!" he held up his head to look at Rickie, who had his back up against the fridge, knees up to his chest. JT gave a crazy smile, hair in his face. "I'm a motherfucker!" he shouted this time, spit drizzling down his chin.

Rickie jumped up in attempt to help calm him, but one step forward and JT pulled out his switchblade, and pointed it right at the dark haired boy.

"J-JT, what the fuck are you doing, stop!" Rickie fell over, putting his hands out to try to persuade JT into putting it down, but nothing he did worked. "I'm n-not gay...I'm not...not gay!" he let his head drop and tears began to fall again. He slammed the knife down and Rickie could hear sobs.

.

JT was sick; so many things had happened in his life even now in present time there was no escaping danger.

"I love you JT..." Rickie admitted, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks. He knew neither of them were gay, they were both just so close, and so lost all they had were each other. JT looked up again, his blue eyes bloodshot and hurt. "Yeah..." he smirked, wiping his eyes. Rickie smiled and stood up helping JT to his feet.

**::**

**E/N: Well not much really going on per say, but next update will be pretty good! Did I mention there might possibly be a surprise ending?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please read and ENJOY!**

**Broken Wings: Deadgirl**

**::**

He pushed JT into the bathroom, and kicked the door shut. "Come on get in the tub," Rickie had already had a bathtub full of water, well half-full only because he had to turn it off when they went into the kitchen to talk about his grandmother's passing. He turned the faucet back on hot and left the bathroom. Before Rickie could walk over the threshold of the door JT's smile caught him by surprise. "You want to see me naked?" one of his brows lifted on his head, his crooked smile driving Rickie wild. Rickie was too afraid to answer; it was another trick question and he knew it.

Rickie about to open his mouth to speak was interrupted. "Don't answer man, I was only messing with you, but I really have to get nude so..." already unbuttoning his jeans and fly, JT, gave him a flick of the wrist, a cigarette drooping from his lips.

Rickie could almost feel his face burn in embarrassement just for thinking about seeing JT naked.

Saturday night wasn't really great. JT got drunk, too high for his own good, and passed out for a half an hour on the living room floor leaving Rickie resting shirtless on his belly occupying the sofa. Rickie almost started to doze off but a frightening scene inside his mind woke him causing him to jerk.

JT was fast asleep though, snoring. He looked so comfortable where he lay, the 70's styled shag carpet matching his brat, hippie-esque attitude.

Just as Rickie shifted his body on the couch, clutching a pillow just beneath his chin, JT called his name with a hint of a smile. "Rickie-boy..." he sounded soft and quiet, making Rickie look over his shoulder at the drunken stoner.

"What?" Rickie turned back over, his face buried in the corner of the couch awaiting JT's response. It took him a few minutes to actually speak again, breathing hard first. "I'm sorry Rickie,"his voice was absolutely quiet and hurt bringing Rickie towards him, on tired feet. "You should be, asshole!" Rickie hovered above him, giving him a gentle nudge in the side with his bare foot, walking out of the room, into the kitchen. He pulled himself another beer and cracked it open, listening to the golden liquid sizzle and bubble and burn as it swam down his throat.

That's when Rickie saw at the corner of his eye JT appear from just beyond the threshold of the door, with a stoned look on his booze-wasted face, but he was pretty handsome either way. "Hey give me a drink, man," JT crossed the rough looking threshold and crashed into Rickie, fingers denting the can trying to grab it. Rickie pushed him back in a playful reaction, watching him fall to the floor.

"Come on, give me a beer, jerk off!" JT brushed back a few hairs from his moist forehead, a pissed facial expression defining his look and those whiskers of his growing more fierce and defined especially adding more to his sideburns.

Rickie pulled out another beer and leaned over to hand it over. JT took it and the two never broke eye contact for one second. Something clicked between them that single moment, and JT released another crooked smile. "Help me up!" he groaned attempting at getting to his feet, but he ended up falling back over, snickering.

Rickie rolled his eyes and leaned forward to help him stand. He took his friends cold hand and pulled his arm backwards falling back into the fridge, rocking the secret cookie jar as he did. "Since when did all these fucking sexual things start happening to us like this, man, I don't understand," JT stood maybe an single foot taller or less before Rickie, so close his nose grazed softly across Rickie's cheek with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

He didn't dare cop a feel; if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop soon enough and then the worst would happen, and they weren't homos, never have been never will be, they were just close, so close even more closer than brothers. But this time Rickie urged it. He was the first to touch and JT swallowed like he was nervous, like he was a virgin, letting a woman touch him for the first time, eager, yet scared all the same. "Don't go too far, Rickie," JT's eyes looked up at his friend, and braced himself for the touch that came in no time at all.

It was soft and carefree, his palms soft and tender moving along his clothed sides until they reached his ribs. His hands were almost as soft as a woman's but not quite, close though and it brought delightful shivers to JT's flesh.

"I don't really know if I should really accept your friendship again after all you did, JT, I mean you hit me, you turned violent, and you fucking raped and beat the shit out of that woman back at that mental house!" he pulled back his hands, pushing JT away carefully, leaving the room.

JT knew Rickie was right; how could he ever rekindle their lost friendship again and act like nothing horrible never happened? But he had no where to go, besides staying here with Rickie and he definitely didn't want to live with Wheeler and his fucked up stepfather. "Man I know I messed up and fucked up a lot of things and I can't go back, but I will pay the consequences," JT was on the verge of exploding or losing it all and break down where he stood.

.

Rickie fled to his bedroom, messing with his quickly healing arm. He sat at the foot of his bed, swinging around his bat he retrieved from the corner of his room, growling and silently releasing curse words of all kinds. They weren't close anymore and probably won't ever be and it hurt to think that way about their friendship.

JT needed help, and help getting back to reality; he still wasn't the same. He abused drugs and alcohol way too much, god only knows what else he's done to himself.

In the morning Rickie was going to call for help, for JT, he needed it. Rickie loved him so much and loved him enough to get him back together, probably not better or as good as before but close hopefully. Tonight when 10:32 rolled around, JT was found fast asleep on the sofa, Rickie crawling into bed gazing up at the ceiling until his mind wandered off.

**::**

**E/N: Whoa I'm updating like a boss! Don't worry more to come, and yes the final sex scene will be coming soon, so don't fret it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is going to be very short! There will be more chapters though, nothing happens really in this. JT goes to the hospital yada-yada **

**Broken Wings: Deadgirl**

**::**

Rickie woke up early; earlier than usual. It was 5:43 when he woke up, his cell in hand, ready to call the hospital, but after several rings he heard a faint female voice. He grew terribly scared and hung up. Why would he even think about sending JT away to a mental hospital? He was his best, well was his best friend, but he wanted him to be himself again. He missed JT and he just wanted him to get some help thats all.

JT was still out cold on the sofa, the TV still on, playing Tom and Jerry. He swallowed and he knew it had to happen. He called again and this time he didn't hang up.

.

A week had passed since JT had been checked into the hospital. He hated Rickie for it, he really hated Rickie for it.

But it was for his own good. Rickie didn't want to see him mess up his life even more, it just wasn't right. Rickie visited him from time to time, but most of the time JT didn't want to see him. Rickie went back to school, and it was all the same; everyone thought JT got in an accident and died nobody knew the truth.

**.**

**.**

****A month later, JT was free to go. Rickie took him back into his home and didn't really notice a change in him. He came home in his old long sleeve buttoned plaid shirt, a grey t-shirt underneath and a nice pair of jeans and his old grungy boots.

The first thing JT did was have a smoke.

He didn't really talk the first few nights. Neither of them even looked in the same direction;

**::**

**E/N: Lets hope that JT will ever talk to Rickie again; don't worry though the sexy scene will come up any moment! BTW I hope the short chapter didn't turn you guys off**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: All I can tell you is; sexual themes, slash, and friendship!**

**Broken Wings: Deadgirl**

**::**

Rickie heard the shower running after waking up from his 30 minute nap on the sofa. The only reason he got up to check on JT was only because he wanted to make sure he was safe and not doing anything to harm himself or at least try to. "Hey you okay?" Rickie knocked on the door, staring at the chipped wood. No response.

Rickie breathed in. "JT you o—I'm fine Rick, I'm fine," JT finally acknowledged the boy outside the door, running his fingers through his wet hair, while the other felt around his slick body, trying to forget what happened; the deadgirl, his grandmother, the drugs, the fucking nut-house and the sexual assault. None of this would have happened if JT just listened to Rickie and stay away from the bag; but he touched her, he couldn't control himself that day.

He regretted it, almost every last bit of it. The only part he didn't regret though was finally coming face to face with his feelings for his best friend.

_She inserted the key, and pushed the steel door forward slowly and quietly. It was dark so it was perfect timing; JT wasn't asleep, not truly anyway. _

_He heard her soft footsteps pitter patter on the hard floor, his heart beating faster and faster. She was the most gentlest woman he'd ever meet and still he was afraid of her; afraid of her and her devious doings in the night. _

_"Hello JT, don't be afraid," he felt the weight of her push down the mattress right beside him, her palm touching his cold fore-head. JT's eyes opened slowly, looking her way. He had to be honest with himself, and the beautiful blond beside him, he loved what she does to him, but there are certain things that she shouldn't do and those things are what causes his devilish nightmares. _

_"Keep that fucking toy away from me, Hillary, okay?" JT hoisted himself up on his elbows, his white jumpsuit zipped down half-way in the front, revealing a lot of his thin chest hair and hard collarbone. She always loved that; he was her favorite patient; he submitted to her and also enjoyed the way he dominated her too. Hillary was 31 years old and she looked as young as ever, blond hair brown eyes and a gentle childlike soul. She was so carefree and no one would ever think someone like her would possess these strange addictions, such as shoving an adult toy in a young man's ass. _

_Hillary touched JT's face, his cheek bones shaped perfectly, his nose not too big and not too small just the perfect size, and those eyes, damn those deep blue eyes of his were the cause of her doings half the time. "I won't, I just want you to take me, JT," her words were silent, soft and seductive, his lips curling into a grin. _

_He licked his lips and gazed down at his lower abdomen. "Why?" he cocked his head, those eyes silently taking every last bit of her self-control as they examined her face, her body everything. _

_She bit her lip hard, her pink lip hard until it bled. Without answering him, she removed her white jacket, his eyes discovering only a dark bra and lace panties to match. "This. Is. Amazing!" JT smiled his eyes only really stuck on her creamy breasts, and trailing downwards. _

JT hit his head on the shower tiles, letting the warm water trickle down the middle of his back. He thought about Rickie a lot; he thought about his smile, his big hazel eyes, and that attractive body of his. Rickie was everything JT wasn't and wanted so desperately wanted to be. His fist hit the tiles and he cursed turning off the water.

JT stepped out, nearly slipping and yanked his towel off the toilet seat, giving his hair a little rubbing before wrapping it around his wet waist. "Hey Rickie, you have a light?" JT pulled out a cigarette from his pants pocket and stuck it between his lips, staring down at the floor, and bent over to take a seat on the toilet.

Rickie nonchalantly crept towards the bathroom door and spoke; "Yeah," he replied with a soft tone, like something was really worrying him. JT felt his brows meet and he turned the knob. "Thanks, " JT took the lighter away from him, and when Rickie was about to leave, JT grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him back. "I hurt Rickie, I don't know what to do, man," JT's face looked hurt and sick; that place didn't seem like it helped him at all.

Rickie ran fingers through his thick dark bangs and sighed. "What do you want me to do JT, you brought this on yourself man," he tossed his arms up in the air to remove JT's grip from the back of his shirt.

JT's eyes were full of sadness, fear, anger and isolation. Rickie didn't want to see him hurt but JT's seen Rickie hurt so much and has never once tried to do anything about it, so why should Rickie help JT?

_The sun was shining bright; and the smell of cigarette smoke lingered in the cool summer breeze just outside the elementary school. _

_Rickie was finally in second grade and he felt totally lost and alone, sitting on the curb right outside the school building; the 3:00 bell rang maybe 10 minutes ago and his mom still hasn't come and that same smell lingered closer and closer until he found exactly where it was coming from. _

_"What are you waiting for?" the kid asked, his voice all tough and mean; Rickie didn't understand why he was smelling so much smoke. He covered his nose and turned away. The boy was a picky little fellow and decided to have a chat with little Rickie. "Hey I'm talking to you?" the little boy's voice grew stronger and louder, and eventually Rickie took a stand to his feet and bunched his little hands into fists. "Leave me alone!" he stood his ground and stuck out his bottom lip. His mom always said it was cute. _

_The really familiar kid looked up at him like he was dumb, and those blue eyes caught Rickie by surprise. "I-I'm waiting for my mom—he was interrupted as the kid stood up, his pants torn and t-shirt red with a 'The Who' logo on it. Rickie stumbled over and scraped his palm. _

_The kid laughed and held out his hand. "You're kind of funny, my name is James, but my friends call me JT for short," the blue eyed boy smiled crooked and Rickie turned red. _

_He really didn't have any friends; the only person he really knew was Joann and she barely knew he existed. "Whats the 'T'stand for then?" Rickie added, the curiosity kind of getting the better of him. JT gave Rickie a pouty look and got in close; "No just forget the 'T' isn't even there," he backed away and giggled, after realizing he scared his new friend. They both walked on passed the school, Rickie looking back. _

_"My mommy will get me I can't leave!" Rickie fretted but JT stopped him. "You can come over to my house, I got a puppy and a baby rabbit, there so so cute!" JT smiled and Rickie looked back with a smile. "Well I hope I don't get in trouble..." he looked down at his sneakered feet. _

_JT touched his arm. "My pappy will take care of it," and they walked down the street. _

"Come on man, don't leave me feeling like this, I need you, we need each other, man," he gave another one of his nervous crooked smiles, touching his shoulders. Rickie jerked away tears burning his eyes.

He knew JT needed him as much as Rickie needed him too. "Just stop hanging on me like a fucking lost puppy, it's so...so immature man!" Rickie walked away and JT watched lighting his smoke. "Immature Rickie, you're calling me immature, funny man!" JT walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door as hard as he fucking could.

Rickie hid in his bedroom, laying on his bed, thinking about them, thinking about all the good times they've had together.

He cried and cried.

**.**

JT ashed his cig in the sink as he held it between his fingers leaning into the mirror to get a good look at himself. Those scars will remain on his face forever; it will always remind him of how fucking stupid he was and how badly he messed up.

He cried and fucking cried.

As night crept in, Rickie was found asleep by JT. He left the bedroom and sat his ass on the couch in the towel smoking while watching another episode of Tom and Jerry. He laughed his ass off when Tom would get back at Jerry but when Jerry would mess with Tom he'd sit there face expressionless, thinking of terrible things he'd do to that little rat if he could.

He thought of Rickie again; and he missed the deep feeling of sex. That woman at the hospital was his only santuary, his only home, his love for the moment. She was just a temporary sex toy, feeding JT's appetite.

But he wanted something more than that.

.

Rickie woke up and it was 12:54 in late evening, cooking what was left of the breakfast sausage and pancake mix.

He wasn't a great cook but he was way better than JT. It took an hour and a half just to watch everything bake, and finally it was done, leaving Rickie covered in pancake mix and somehow syrup that he thought he hadn't opened yet. "Fuck!" he brushed his jeans off in anger and saw JT standing over the threshold of the kitchen doorway.

"That sausage smells fucking great, Rickie," his eyes never left Rickie's. He swallowed and reached into the cupboards above his head for two plates. Rickie then silently made the table the plates already full of food.

JT shoved Rickie in the arm and caught his attention, nearly knocking the plate of food out of his hand. Rickie set it down hard and glared at him. "What the fuck man!" he hissed getting too close for his own good. JT looked hard at Rickie grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt that fit a little too tightly to his body.

He was breathing heavy and soon he managed to keep it undercontrol once being pulled further and further into JT. Rickie almost tried to stop it with his hand against JT's still bare chest but he didn't; JT's breath was warm against Rickie's neck, causing him to whimper softly, goosebumps tickling his skin. "You smell really good, Rickie-boy," JT's nose pressed right onto Rick's pulse on his neck, his lips sucking on the skin just below.

Rickie could still smell the sausage and buttermilk pancakes but JT wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"JT man, this isn't right, we should stop!" he attempted at backing away but JT's grip was strong and he crushed his dry lips into Rickie's pushing him back just a tad his hands now on his waist. JT snickered eyes closed as he kissed him. "This might sound fucking gay, but I want to fuck you, man!" JT pulled away from the wet kiss and ran his own fingers through Rickie's dark hair, watching some pieces fall over his eyes.

Just like a woman. He brushed strands behind his ears and ran his hands up Rickie's shirt, feeling his body tense and muscles flex. "JT, what the fuck, we can't do this!" Rickie could feel the heat between them grow stronger by the second and it wasn't helping his erratic breathing, JT's experienced palms rubbing every inch of his torso.

.

JT didn't explain why he wanted to do this; but somehow he managed to get Rickie to go along with it. Rickie grabbed the back of JT's neck, playing with his long hair with his fingertips as they continued to kiss, using more than just the lips. Rickie wasn't experienced in this kind of stuff so JT chuckled at how Rickie participated. It was so fucking adorable, especially when he turned red.

Sharing each other's saliva for the first time, JT pressed Rickie up against the wall of the kitchen. "You're a fucking virgin huh, man, just relax and we will get this over with, okay?" JT went down to Rickie's neck leaving his lips sore and wet, his head against the wall. JT wasn't the submissive type so he'd be the one doing the penetration. "O-okay I don't like this JT, it's weird, we're dudes!" Rickie mentioned trying to shove JT off, but it wasn't working. He barely budged.

"I'm already fucking ready man, come on, just don't be nervous, kay?"JT then nervously grind his body against Rickie's creating such a weird yet great tingling sensation between two bodies, JT's groin already tough enough.

Rickie swallowed loud and watched JT fix himself downstairs. His fucking dick was pointing in the wrong fucking direction again, and it was embarrassing. Rickie tried not to look but he couldn't help his eyes from wandering. He's never seen JT's penis and it looked pretty good sized. "What?" JT smiled up at Rickie after catching his hungry eyes, those blue eyes leaving Rick breathless wanting a little bit more. "I don't know man," he let his head hit the wall again, closing his eyes to day-dream a little.

JT had no lube and water wasn't a great idea, and spitting on his own dick sounded pretty disgusting but it would be less painful for Rick.

But before they got extremely intimate JT stopped and pulled himself away, his face a bit red. He must've forgot that he had to show his dick, and he looked so nervous and afraid to show it. "I don't know if we should do this anymore, man," he was shaking, and voice trembling and cracked as he took a seat at the kitchen table, leaning forward into his lap.

Rickie finally aroused and turned the fuck on JT stopped completely.

"Well I think we should get eating then, JT, I don't want this food to go bad," Rickie brushed back his hair taking a deep breath and sat right across from JT, trying to take his mind off what just happened by stuffing his face. JT bit his lip, staring at Rickie. He had a tickling sensation deep in his dick and it wouldn't stop unless he jerked it or humped the fuck out of something and neither of those things were going to happen.

He made an effort to think about Rickie's mom naked and it almost worked but then Rickie had to go and fucking grunt after leaning back in the chair, stretching out his arms, working those ab muscles in the process. "Rickie, can you do something for me?" JT was only asking a simple favor, a filthy favor, getting out of his seat, gritting his teeth at the wooden chair legs grinding against the floorboards. Rickie leaned forward, arms on the table, and looked down at his dick.

It was very obvious that JT was still turned on and Rickie's eyes found JT's again, a crooked smile appearing on his lips. "What man?" Rickie got to his feet then, a couple inches taller than JT. JT rolled his eyes and cursed pulling the back of his hair. "Come on sit back down, I'll teach ya' " JT gave a devious smile, showing teeth and walked up towards Rickie, and a little bit too close like he was about to give him a free fucking lap-dance or some shit. "Whoa man, back the dick up, a little too close," Rickie chuckled putting his hands out in front of him, hoping to stop JT from moving any closer.

JT just stood there still as a fucking mouse. "I'm just nervous you'll make fun of me Rick," JT's face died instantly and he looked down like he was ashamed. Rickie furrowed his brows and reached out with a shaky hand and touched JT's hip.

"Okay man, were both guys here, and we've both known eachother for how long, just take it out," Rickie's voice was soft yet stern getting right to it, scooting himself up to the edge of his chair.

Rickie looked just as nervous as JT and he began to unzip slowly. JT nervously laughed through the whole thing, looking up at Rick then his dick back and forth. JT bit his lip again and finally he removed it from his briefs, holding it in his palm, afraid and so fucking vulnerable. Rickie looked at it for a while, two fingers pressed up against his mouth and then their eyes met again.

His dick was fucking amazing. He was so fucking stupid to be so scared about it. "Man, you have a nice piece of flesh there, don't be scared JT," his hand on JT's hip went down further, shaking of course and stopped right as he felt the heat from his dick touch his hand. He was deathly afraid and jerked his hand away.

JT let it go slowly and it stood a little. He still had a boner, and Rickie smiled. "I was thinking Rickie-boy, would you think of it as creepy if you licked it or sucked it, just a question?" JT was afraid to ask so when he did, he was shaky and nervous as hell, but Rickie thought it was cute; his eyes especially made it cute. Rickie knew he couldn't but it was for JT's sake of course and it was for the fucking experience, he wasn't gay neither was JT it was just an experiment and their so close it was almost impossible not to think about these things.

Rickie licked his lips, and leaned even more to the edge of his chair, both of his hands clammy and on JT's hips.

JT couldn't believe how ready Rickie was; it was kind of exciting. "You better not fucking tell anyone JT," Rickie brushed back a strand of dark hair trying to get used to seeing JT's 6 inch. JT laughed really hard and put a hand behind his bud's head.

Rickie swallowed hard and leaned forward.

Once the hot tavern of Rickie's mouth inclosed JT's dick he knew he was in heaven. His mouth was hot and very warm, better than any chick he's face-fucked. "Ri-Rickie...!" JT's face moved in pleasure, his fingers digging through Rickie's dark locks. He wasn't experienced but he moved pretty good, and had a perfect self-trained tongue that rolled, licked, and even tried to twist.

Rickie's fingers dug into JT's hips, his left hand trailing down until his palm met his brief covered balls. By the expressions and body movements he was feeling, and all the soft groans, Rickie was doing a good job. "Whoa man, take more Rickie," JT breathed hard and soft, thrusting his hips forward, and that was totally involuntary. Doing it surprised him and Rickie.

The dark haired teen stopped and wiped his lips removing his hands. Before JT could apologize or say a word, Rickie's fingers wrapped around his stiff dick and moved up and back down. He knew how to jerk a dick though;

Rickie had JT under his control, jerking his dick hard and slow, fast and gentle. JT moaned several times, his knees knocking praying he'd fall over or something. "Fuck man!" JT thrusted his hips forward, his skin slick from the dripping arousal. Rickie looked down at his cock and felt the stickiness that covered the throbbing organ, picking up hardness.

So much friction and it was driving JT over the edge. Rickie smiled up at his friend, who had his head thrown back, holding onto the table, so very close to letting it loose. "Put your mouth on it Rickie-boy, it will go-go faster!" he groaned awfully, fingernails digging into the plastic tabletop.

JT looked down at his friend and planted his bare ass on the cold floor. "Oh damn that's fucking cold!" JT laughed along with Rickie who leaned over and wrapped his lips around the hot organ again. JT spread his legs to give Rickie some room and held himself up by his hands planted firmly on the ground, head in a jumbled mess and stomach in a twirl. JT swallowed and Rickie picked up a bit of speed, one of his hands tickling his balls. "Fuck, fuck FUCK!" JT cried, his dick throbbing like fuck and his lower abdomen muscles spazzing like nuts.

Rickie's brows furrowed, concentrating on what he was doing, listening to his friend's loud moans and curses. "Damnit Rickie!" JT grit his teeth hard, pulling so hard on Rickie's hair he let go and cursed back.

JT apologized with a grin and Rickie put him inside again.

Rickie couldn't handle this much pressure, this much pleasure and this crazy waiting for his turn. He grew uncomfortably stiff and used his right hand to run in between JT's fuzzy thighs.

JT's moans grew deep and cruel, pulling on Rickie's hair. "You dirty FUCK, holy FUCK!" Rickie smiled at JT's involuntary witty curses jerking his hips forward again and again. So much fucking pleasure and pressure building up in his abdomen. His dick throbbed for the last few moments before he released himself; it was an accident. Rickie began to choke and cough, creamy semen dripping out of the corners of his mouth. "F-Fuck man, that tastes fucking bitter!" Rickie complained, on his hands and knees coughing the stuff up like a bitch.

JT enjoyed it, still trying to regain himself, wiping himself clean and putting himself back in his pants. He stood up in a wobbly manner, holding the table and laughed watching Rickie slowly get to his feet, trying to clean himself of the warm liquid. "Sorry man," JT spoke, sitting his scrawny ass in Rickie's chair, leaned back with his legs spread apart. "Come on Rickie-boy lets hurry into the bedroom and get your virgin ass fucked," JT was obviously joking around but his plan really was to have sex with Rickie, not just fuck him and done.

He wanted Rick to have a good time. He could see it in those blue eyes. Rickie stood up holding onto the corner of the table. They both glared at each other before JT leaned forward and smothered Rickie's plump lips with his own. JT felt more comfortable, Rickie was all he needed; it would always be JT and Rickie.

**::**

**E/N: Sorry but you'll have to read the full sex scene next chapter! Hope it was good!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well this has been a long, long update! Haven't updated forever it seems, but now that I have I can finish it with a next chapter, this isn't the final chapter but the next one will be! Read and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Heavy slash, nudity, and just slash!**

**Broken Wings: Deadgirl**

****

::

JT pulled Rickie up by the collar of his tee and forced him against the fridge. Their lips collided without a word and by that time they both were too busy to stop. JT was dominating terribly, his hands already up his shirt, gliding carefully around, feeling every inch of his warm skin. Rickie couldn't control his own breathing so he just let his mouth fall open and his head hit the fridge.

.

By the time Rickie reopened his eyes again, he was in his bedroom being completely over-powered by JT, hands down his pants and everything. Rickie gasped and leaned forward to kiss him.

JT smiled and breathed deeply against the hard kiss.

JT never knew how to please another man but he did the best he could with pumping Rickie's hard member, flicking the tip of his tongue of those warm nipples and thrusting his body against his. By the sounds JT was getting in return, he could tell he was doing his job correctly. "You like that, Rickie?" his right grip on his friend's dick was tight and covered in saliva and a mix of pre-cum. He sat up on Rickie, looking down at his face, watching his chest move up and back down.

"Y-yeah," he said breathlessly and JT smiled, taking him by surprise, grabbing him by both wrists, and threw them up above his head where he wouldn't be able to fight back, and using one hand to restrain those nice toned arms, JT used his free hand to retrieve something from his back pocket. It was a nice pair of shiny handcuffs. Rickie's eyes flung open at the sound of clanking metal and wiggled. "Come on JT!" he growled attempting to push him off but for such a thin guy, JT was pretty good at holding him down, with his legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Stop man, this was supposed to be fun, now let me have some fun!" with that JT put one cuff around one wrist and clicked it closed then he removed his hand from his other wrist and clicked the last one around, and finally he grabbed Rickie by the shoulders to pull him forward and he let his arms fall behind him. Now Rickie was immobile, well with his arms of course.

"JT what the hell man!" Rickie wasn't too fond of this little game, but JT was. He jumped off the edge of the bed and landed right between Rickie's legs where his fingers traveled their way up towards Rickie's grown dick. His fingers popped open his button and finally let the zipper trail downwards. Rickie swallowed and grew afraid. "Please JT, don't!"even though JT's hands were found down Rickie's pants, he was still afraid at seeing it with his own eyes. He wasn't ready for him to see.

JT looked at him with those startling blue eyes; "Nah I don't think I will," he teased and pulled the jeans halfway down along with those plaid boxers too. Rickie looked down at himself and realized there really wasn't any reason to be afraid. Of course he did have some hair but who really cared?

JT's eyes stopped at his dick and he smiled. "You were scared of me seeing this thing man, come on Rickie-boy this is fucking amazing, way better than mine," and with that said, the young man lowered his head down and for a while he was out of sight but after reappearing he had something held behind his back. Rickie didn't even try to look. He continued to gaze up at the ceiling like he had desperate intensions of an escape but he let JT do what he wanted. Lifting his head up for a minute, Rickie furrowed his brows and felt his face burn at the sight of that neon green object JT was currently holding in one hand.

"Now don't ask where I got this, I have never ever used this fucking thing," he began, shaking it lightly as he smiled at Rickie; "Never will use the fucking thing, but I can do a little, you know, experiement, eh Rickie?" he raised one brow, curious expression held across his face.

Rickie wouldn't dare say okay, or yes, he just couldn't, but he ended up letting JT do what he wanted. Rickie's never been touched this way before, not even by a girl, but the unknown feelings were growing strong. He swallowed and even JT was a bit nervous as he continued to look at the fake dick in one hand and at Rickie's worried face, fuck! "Well now that I think about it, I have used it, some chick, what was that broad's name?" he was still on his knees on the floor looking at the toy thinking, but he couldn't find the name in time, and during that time to spend, Rickie gave it a second thought, a bit nervous at the out-comes of having something up his ass.

"Come on JT, I don't know if you should actually use it, I'm kind of—he paused for a while, afraid that JT would be a dick about Rickie being afraid of having something shoved up his ass. But he wasn't, he was actually pretty calm and cool about it. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do now, I already got your arms behind your back, and you're completely ass naked?" he smiled and Rickie sat up and crossed his legs, but doing that wasn't comfortable.

"You're almost completely naked too, you are still wearing those red briefs JT," he looked down himself and snickered; "Guess so, just lay down and let me do something okay, I won't hurt you," and slowly Rickie laid backward on to the mattress, the covers so warm and comforting against him.

JT climbed over top of his friend, eyes on his. "I'm going to do this man, if you like it or not, you'll have fun, Rickie, now spread your legs," he climbed back off and sat beside him on his knees, waiting for Rickie to listen but he didn't. "Fuck no man, I said no!" he hissed sitting up on his bare ass. JT smiled at him, those lips and eyes saying so much. "I said yes though, come on, let's have some fun, don't think about that fucking bitch Joann, she doesn't deserve you, we can do this okay?" JT leaned in to Rickie and kissed his lips.

**.**

Rickie cried aloud, the pain was almost unbareable. JT was being careful but the fucking toy wasn't. Rickie clenched too much and wiggled too much, causing the pain to worsen.

"Fuck Rick, you need to be still man, I'm doing my best to be careful," he removed the toy very slowly and once it was out, Rickie felt a rush of relief overcome him almost immedietly. His eyes drifted closed as JT let his hands wander once again, touching him in delicate areas, jerking him again and sucking his neck.

What happened next happened too quickly to recognize. JT placed the two of his hands beside Rickie's face, creating a bit of a sink in the mattress and with Rickie's knees bent forward, JT slipped himself between them and aimed carefully and that's when he entered his friend for the first time. The pain came back again, and it burned. JT wanted to use some lubrication of any kind but he knew it would have wasted too much time, so he went for it.

He watched Rickie's face distort so painfully and yet so beautifully. He almost looked too feminine in the face, but that body revealed that he was most definitely not a woman, and maybe that was one of the reasons he liked Rickie, because he wasn't a fucking bitch.

Rickie was still too tight and a little too hard to even enter but JT did his best, gripping the sheets tight in order to help himself penetrate deeper and a little bit faster, but it wasn't all too great for Rickie. "Fuck man!" he cried softly, letting his head turn to the side, eyes clenched closed, as fingers clawed the sheets from beneath him. JT continued to move faster and faster and thats when the pleasure became more noticeable and he eventually got his buddy to open a bit more;

Rickie groaned, his body slowly moving across the sheets, his back arching. JT was more turned on than anything at the moment, and as soon as he'd seen Rickie's dick grow, he reached for it and teased the wet tip with a thumb, becoming faster with his movements. "Oh shit!" he let his head fall in to the warmth of Rickie's neck and Rickie eventually came to like what JT was doing, letting his legs quickly tighten around his waist, using his arms to wrap around JT, causing their bodies to touch.

JT growled against his neck, picking up speed only slightly, feeling Rickie's body tremble and shake from this first experience. "I-I knew you'd like this," he sat up again, using his arms to balance himself as he looked in to Rickie's eyes, smiling down at him.

"Fuck!" Rickie brows met, his back arched and his teeth clenched together. He was surely enjoying every second of this.

.

20 minutes or so passed and JT flipped himself on to his back, letting restrained Rickie top. He didn't know how this could be done without any movement from his arms but he managed to climb on top with help of JT and his knees. It started to hurt a little again but the pain was gone as soon as the thick organ slipped inside him, filling him to the very edge. "Uh, god JT!" Rickie let out his name for the first time, feeling that dick inside throb in excitement and his fingertips on his hips penetrate like fuck.

"That's a good boy!" JT played, squeezing his hips and bucking his very own to help Rickie get the very best fuck he'd ever get. Rickie moaned, groaned and cursed, moving up and down, watching JT suffer beneath him.

Eventually after almost an hour of this shit, Rickie blew his load out on to JT's chest; it was a good amount, and some even landed on the sheets. JT smiled and thrust one last time before letting himself go inside Rickie, letting out a sweet groan of achievement, feeling his own semen drip onto his ankles. Rickie felt a bit grossed out and a tad disgusting letting a man come inside his ass, but it was the only time he'd do it, and it was a pretty amazing experience for the both of them.

.

They both showered together, careful not to get arouse again and got out and dried off. "We tell no one about this, man, okay?" JT ran his fingers through Rickie's wet hair, patting his cheek.

Rickie nodded. "Yeah JT," he replied, his lips curved in to a smile. JT traced those scars on his face and cursed at how ugly he was. Rickie punched him in the arm and watched him get even more angry, but it was funny. "Love you man!" Rickie said as he ran out of the bathroom in a towel. JT followed after with an unlit cig in his mouth, "Get your ass back Rick!"

**::**

**E/N: Well there you have it for the sex scene, sorry I wanted to make it more detailed but thought, "Nah, it's fine the way it is" hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for the last chapter!**


End file.
